Velvet Web Series
by Rane
Summary: Missing Scenes" of the WT relationship and a spin off of Tara's background.
1. Velvet Web Series Chapter 1

Series: The Velvet Web  
Title: Spring Fresh Hush - Chapter One  
Rating: G  
Description: What happened to Willow and Tara in the laundry room after Buffy broke the spell in "Hush". One in a series of scenes that I am currently writing that deal with what could have happened after a Willow/Tara scene in the episodes of season 4. The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no? I'm more of a dialogue kinda gal and so my narration may not fully vivid, but I think the dialogue is pretty descriptive.  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen Hush then you'll be spoiled...  
Feedback: rane018@yahoo.com Much appreciated since this wasn't read by anyone else and English is not my first language. (I have an interesting set up of grammar)  
Disclaimers: Don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions...   
Notes: The episode dialogue, written by the powers that be Joss, where snagged from the shooting script off The Buffy Shooting Script Site. I like the shooting scripts more since they really let you know what the characters were supposed to say and mean.  
Written: May 2000, with revisions at later dates  
***********************************************************************  
  
I stared at her for what seemed to me an eternity, analyzing and memorizing everything about her and the situation we were in. Her blonde hair, how it fell over her face covering it as she hid from the world. Her touch, soft yet powerful, and how we weren't letting go even though we knew we could. Her blues eyes darting to and from nowhere and back. Her sweet vanilla scent mixed in with the spring fresh laundry room detergent smell. All I could think about was that we were stuck underground, there were raving lunatics out side the door wanting to take our hearts and I never felt safer. Once in a while she would glance up at me but quickly turn her head back to the ground. This was definitely her. Tara. The one who'd tried to talk to the blessed wanna be's about magic yet backed out as soon as she noticed all eyes were on her. But now it was just my eyes and I couldn't seem to pry them away.   
  
Lost in thought I didn't realize that the banging outside the door had stopped. I didn't realize that Tara had slowly risen from the floor and began to walk towards the machine. I didn't realize that I had not let go of her hand and ended up slightly tugging her back to me. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw her hand was still tightly clasped with mine. It seemed both of us had felt the others hand had become part of our own and not the separate entity they were. She half smiled and I let go. Just as quickly I wanted to reach out and grab her hand again. I couldn't help but think I didn't want to lose her.  
  
Tara opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. I wanted to hear her voice again. I wanted to be able to memorize it as I had done everything else. But I knew it was impossible as long as the Gentlemen reigned. I simply just stared and watched her turn to the machine again.   
  
"I- I...". She quickly turned to me; "I-I can speak?" She had a look of confusion on her face.   
  
I beamed at the revelation and said out loud, "Buffy did it!"   
  
"W-what?"  
  
Realizing she didn't understand, "Oh... It's... It's like a victory cry. You know, some people say "woo hoo", I tend to say - 'Buffy did it'. Umm..." Think, Rosenberg, think, "What happened? I mean I know what happened happened, but... What happened?"   
  
Tara was trying to get a good look at the door. "I think... We... We broke t-the doorframe", she replied calmly.  
  
I tried to get up from the floor but let out a low cry when I tried to stand on both my feet. The pain from my twisted ankle rushed through my whole body. Defeated, I sat back down. Tara quickly turned around and faced me. With a concerned look, she knelt down in front of me.   
  
"So, Tara... You're a... witch, right?" I smiled in anticipation.  
  
Tara shyly smiled back and nodded. As she reached for my ankle she added, "C-can I, umm, see it?"  
  
"Why, you're going to heal it?", I said as a jokingly but then turned serious, "Can you heal it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can...uh, try. Do you w-w-want me to?"  
  
I quickly exposed my ankle to her, "Give it a whirl..."  
  
As soon as Tara touched my ankle a sense of peace enveloped me, similar to the one when we held hands. I sighed.   
  
Tara quickly withdrew her hand and looked up to me, "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Shocked, I replied, "No! Please. It's just your - your hand is cold." I fibbed and I smiled at her as sweetly as I could thinking that no matter how hard I tried it would never come out as effortlessly as Tara's. Again, she placed her hand on my ankle.   
  
"Hey, it's working. I think." Tara glanced at me with a quizzical look. "For real, it is. Wow." Tara withdrew her hand from my ankle and I wanted to reach for her hand. I didn't understand why I wanted to feel her touch again. I felt so peaceful and couldn't understand why.  
  
"W-w-we s-should..." She simply stopped talking and held her head low staring at the ground. She looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" I asked her as I reached out to touch her.   
  
She nodded "yes" and stood up. "We need t-to get out of... here."   
  
"How did you do that?" I asked as I stood up again, this time with out any pain. "Tara?"  
  
But she was staring at the machine now. "I need your hand", she said as she held out her arm to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned to me, "W-we need to move the machine, the s-soda machine."  
  
"Oh, yeah." I grabbed her hand again but instead of concentrating on moving the machine I concentrated on Tara's profile.   
  
I guess she felt my eyes on her because she raised an eyebrow and turned to me, "Umm... Willow..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." But that was exactly what I was doing. I was staring at her. Why? Why do I feel like I know her?  
  
She timidly smiled again and said, "W-we should move, out of the way..." And so we did.   
  
Snapped back to reality, my Scooby mental functions kicked in. "Hold on a sec." I said staring at the machine. "How can we be sure that the Gentlemen are dead?  
  
"Who?" she whispered.  
  
"...Well, duh! We have our voices back. Buffy screamed and saved the day. Or, night." I turned to Tara to see a confused look on her face. "Uh, I said that out loud didn't I?" Tara just simply nodded, and I noticed her hand was shaking. "Hey, you're shaking. Are you ok?"  
  
"I-I need to get out of here."  
  
"Are you claustrophobic? I'm sure there's some spell we could..." We?  
  
"Wi-Willow, please," she said softly, "the machine..."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
As I concentrated on moving the machine I felt her hand squeeze mine. At that instant the soda machine quickly moved back to its original spot. After banging against the wall, it let out some sodas.   
  
I couldn't help but smile, "And free drinks to boot! This is so cool!" Tara just seemed to stare at the door and a look of trouble clouded her face again.   
  
I couldn't think of anything else to say except, "I'm also afraid to see what's behind door number three." After chuckling, I began to move towards the door but noticed, again, our hands hadn't let go.   
  
"Oh, s-sorry." Tara said as she let go of my hand and crossed her arms over her chest. I began to walk towards the door.  
  
As I walked I tried to reassure her, "I'm sure they're dead. I mean, we're talking so they must be dead."  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
I stopped and turned around to her. "It's a long story." I motioned for her to follow me.  
  
"Well, then, if you're so sure..." I didn't move as she caught up with me and said, "You g-go first." She smiled quickly to let me know she was being humorous.   
  
I tapped her arm playfully. "Ok." I slowly opened the door. "Gross." I said aloud and unconsciously grabbed Tara's hand again as I made way past the dead Gentlemen. "Let's go..."  
  
All Tara managed to say was a soft, "Oh my..." as we proceeded.  
  
As we walked up the stairs we could hear students running around everywhere, talking, laughing, screaming, some even crying.  
  
"Wow. Everyone's so loud. I don't remember it being this noisy. Not that I want everyone's voice to be taken away again or anything. But..." Be quiet, Willow! Why are you babbling?  
  
At the Stevenson lobby Tara abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to me, "Willow..."  
  
"Yes, Tara?"  
  
"I, uh, I need to go... Bye."   
  
"But..."  
  
It was too late. She had already let go of my hand and was briskly walking away with her head hung low. My heart sank. What did I do? Why did she run away so soon? I finally met someone who understood witchcraft and she disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Until then pretty much all the magic I could do was floating pencils and a couple spells that went awry. But tonight, with her, I was able to move a whole soda machine. Twice. I decided to run back to the dorm room as quickly as I could and wait for Buffy to come home.   
  
As I deliberated about the events of the day all thoughts led back to Tara. I got this tingly feeling in my tummy whenever I thought of her name. Tara...A real witch. Suddenly a tangent thought popped up; I need to call Giles. I need to know if the rest of the gang is ok. After confirming that everyone was fine I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer for Buffy. I was sure she'd wake me up when she got in.   
  
But she didn't. The next morning I woke up to find Buffy sleeping soundly, snoring slightly. Good, I thought to myself, she's genuinely resting. I got up quietly and got ready for school. Will there even be classes today? Oh well, I can always got to the library and do some research. Yup. Maybe that's what I'll do. Maybe I'll run into Tara again and we could... Uh oh... My heart began to race as I kept thinking of Tara. I wonder if she's a good witch. After my ordeal with Amy's mom, Anya and my vampy self, I seemed to find it hard to really trust anyone with my fledgling powers. But Tara didn't use me, I kept thinking to myself. Did she? Well, she did heal my ankle, but... My tummy grumbled. Chalking it off to hunger, I quickly finished getting dressed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I then grabbed a yogurt from our little fridge and walked off.   
  
As I walked across the campus to the library, I happened to see Tara walking with a boy. I wondered how many times I walked by her without ever noticing her before. The boy looked as if he were telling her an exiting story and she was flashing her dazzling smile, at times even laughing. It made me smile. It's so big and sweet. As they neared the Hall they parted ways. The boy curtseyed to Tara and walked off in the other direction.   
  
I quickly caught up to her from behind, "Hey."  
  
I startled Tara and she jumped back. "Huh? Oh, W-Willow..."  
  
"Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Why could I think of anything else to say? I'm Miss Babbling, I thought to myself.  
  
She smiled. "Hi. Hey, how's y-your ankle?"  
  
"Great. Thanks to you. So... Where are you headed?"  
  
"That way." she said as she pointed.  
  
"Me too." I felt I was going to get in trouble if I kept fibbing. "Mind if I walk with you?" Tara smiled and shook her head. As we headed towards the building in silence I spoke. "Umm... I've been thinking about last night..."  
  
"M-me too."  
  
"You first."  
  
She stopped walking and looked at me. "How... How did you know... about... those Gentlemen?"  
  
"The Gentlemen?" I asked. She simply nodded. "Oh, I just. You know..." No more fibbing Rosenberg! "They're like fairy tale monsters. Come to a town, take everyone's voices and then kill a bunch of people for their hearts." I wanted to break my anxiety but I didn't know how. How can I explain fairy tale monsters are not supposed to be real, especially after the Hansel and Greta episode where I was almost burned at the stake by my own mother? How can I tell her that last night was typical evening for Sunnydale and for me?   
  
"W-who's Buffy?" Her question broke my train of thoughts.   
  
"Oh. Buffy. She's...She's my friend."  
  
"And... And, she's the one... w-who screamed... right?"  
  
What do I say now? "How did you..."  
  
"Well, you... mentioned it", she said as she continued to walk.   
  
I guess I'm not that good in covert ops, I though to myself and followed her. Again, Tara snapped me back to our conversation.   
  
"But, I-I... I also found that story in o-one of my tomes... my books... last night... The princess screamed and the spell was broken. I-I wanted to figure out what h-happened." She looked down as we walked in the lobby.   
  
"You saved me", I heard myself say.   
  
Tara shook her head. "N-no. They were after me. I-I put you in danger. I grabbed your room n-number, from the student directory, a-and..."  
  
"You were there looking for me?" I motioned for us to sit down.  
  
"I thought m-m-maybe we could do a spell... make people talk again. I'd seen you... in the group, the w-w-wicca group. You were... different than them. They didn't seem to know..."  
  
"What they were talking about?" I finished her sentence.  
  
She smiled again, "I think if they saw a w-w-witch they would... run away."  
  
"Yeah. So how long have you been practicing?"   
  
"Always. I mean, since I was little... My mom used to... she had a lot of power. Like you."  
  
That last statement caught me off guard, but it was the way she looked deep into my eyes that made me believe her. I needed to tell her about my insecurities. "Oh, I'm not - I don't have much in the way of power, really, I mean most of my potions come out... soup. Also spells going awry, friends in danger - I'm definitely nothing special."  
  
Again, she looked me straight in the eyes and said, "No, you are."   
  
I could tell she meant it. Soon enough she looked away again. I seemed to sense a little bit of embarrassment by her forwardness but I liked it. After everything I'd been through, I needed the boost.   
  
"Well, I thought we made a pretty good team - not getting killed at all.... with some soda machine, boom! Pretty cool. Seems like you're kinda powerful." Oh my god! Is that really me speaking so incoherently? Why do I sound like an idiot?  
  
"I'd like to be. I feel like- I'm stuck. Like I'm at the door and it won't open."  
  
As if I had said the exact words, "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"But last night..." she trailed off.  
  
"You felt it too?" I asked a little restless.  
  
She nodded and smiled "It was..."  
  
"Powerful. Maybe we should practice together some time. If you don't mind. I mean..." If you're a good witch. Without warning, the earth began to shake underneath us. "Oh, an earthquake." Suddenly I realized exactly what was happening and shouted, "Earthquake! Doorframe!" But just as I was about to stand up the earth stopped moving. I thought it odd that Tara didn't even seem fazed, she never even moved. Jokingly I asked, "Now, you just didn't go about doing that, did ya?"   
  
"M-me? No. No, why w-would you..." She blushed all over again.   
  
I reached out to touch her arm. "I'm joking. I should be used to the earth shaking in Southern California too." I began to get dizzy. "I, uh, I better go."   
  
"Yeah... M-me too."   
  
"So, can I call you sometime so we can get together. You know, to play." Tara's face illustrated she didn't understand. "Play... with magic."   
  
"Oh. Yes. Sure."   
  
"Great. Where do you live?"  
  
"The s-singles dorm. Umm...I mean... The s-s-single oc-cupancy dorms. Uh...Dun..."   
  
"Dunwirth?" I finished her word. About a five minute walk, I thought to myself.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"I thought those were for upper classmen only."  
  
"T-they are... I'm a-a Junior..." She held her face low again.  
  
"You are? I mean..." Great! This years "Buffy Foot in the Mouth" award goes to Willow Rosenberg.   
  
"I-I... I get it all the time... But, uh, there are s-some freshmen there." She smiled. "My extension, is 5...1492."  
  
"Great. I'm at 5-0076." I fumbled for a pen and wrote down her number.  
  
"I-I know... It's in the directory", she said.   
  
"Right. And you're 1492. Like when Columbus sailed the ocean blue." Oh wow, dork alert! "Sorry, memory games aren't as cool when you're an adult, in college, and, uh, when they are voiced out loud. I, I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok."   
  
"Well... Bye." I watched her walk away. I knew I would see her again. I just did. It was just a matter of how soon I would get the nerves to call her up.  



	2. Velvet Web Series Chapter 2

Series: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: A New Man - Chapter Two

Rating: G

Description: What happened to Willow and Tara after the rose missile. One in a series of scenes that I am currently writing that deal with what could have happened before/after a Willow/Tara scene in the episodes of season 4. The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no? I'm more of a dialogue kinda gal and so my narration may not fully vivid, but I think the dialogue is pretty descriptive.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: Much appreciated since this wasn't read by anyone else and English is not my first language. (I have an interesting set up of grammar.)

Disclaimers: Don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions...

Notes: The transcript part is from Psyche's Transcripts on the web... I will use either these or shooting scripts from The Buffy Shooting Script Site. I like the shooting scripts more since they really let you know what the characters were supposed to say and mean.

Written: June 2000, with revisions at later dates

_Cut to Tara's dorm room: dorm unknown, room number unknown. It is very dim. The walls are black and strewn with a string of white Christmas lights that give the place a mystical look. Tara is kneeling on the floor pouring white powder, sand, or salt in the design of a four-point star in a circle. Willow is holding a red rose. _

_Willow: (sitting across from her) I'm glad you wanted to get together. I know it's late._

_Tara: Thanks. (a beat) I was happy you called._

_Willow places the rose on top of the circled star._

_Willow: We'll start out slow._

_Tara sits and Willow reaches her hands out to her and the blonde girl links hands with her._

_Tara: Okay._

_Willow closes her eyes and Tara follows suit. They sit there for a few seconds in silence._

_Tara: Willow?_

_Willow: Yeah?_

_Tara: (eyes opening) Start out slow doing what?_

_Willow opens her eyes._

_Willow: (in a soft voice) Oh. We're gonna float the rose. Then use the majiks to pluck the petals off, one at a time. It's a test of synchronicity. Our minds have to be perfectly attuned to work as a single delicate implement._

_Tara: (a moment, then smiles) Cool. _

_Willow: And it should be very pretty._

_They hold hands again and close their eyes. They are in deep concentration and a bright light comes to life on the circled star. At the same time a soft breeze sweeps through the room and the rose starts to shudder. Slowing it begins to rise. When it is shoulder level with the girls they open their eyes and look at it. They release each other's hands._

_Tara: (softly) It worked._

_Willow: (softly) Now for the hard part. The petals._

_They begin to concentrate again looking at the rose when the rose suddenly shoots off across the room. Surprised, they stand and watch as the rose ricochets off the walls a few times and have to duck to avoid it. It finally comes straight down on the four point star and we see that it is petalless but smoking._

_Willow: (shocked) What the heck was that?_

_Tara: I don't know, but, uh, the petals are off. (chuckling)_

Still shaken, I kneeled down and reached for the rose stem. "You're not into black magic are you?" I asked Tara carelessly.

She was completely taken aback by my question. "N-no. How can... How can you even ask me that?" I couldn't understand how the disbelief in her eyes overwhelmed me.

"Tara, I'm sorry. It's just that I've had bad experiences in the past. And this room, although completely magical in its decor... It's very shadowy... Not that shadowy is bad; it's just... We have an "I love chocolate" poster in my room and... I'll shut up now." I sat down on the floor defeated, the stem falling by my side. I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. I could still see some embarrassment in Tara's face as she sat down in front of me. She proceeded to look everywhere but me.

However, she did succeed to say, "I-I just wanted m-my room to look like the sky - at night. I, I don't like light very much. Especially in the morning." A tiny smile slipped out.

As soon as her eyes clicked with mine I grinned. "Yeah, I know. Like when you're sleeping and a ray creeps in and you need to get under your covers to block it out but then you can't breath..." Her half smile stopped my babbling. "So, there's no demon worship here, right?" I finished as a joke. Ok, a half joke.

"W-Willow!" She rolled her eyes at me and quickly smiled again in recognition of my jest. "No..."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. I can sense you're good." Another smile lit up her face. "Especially when you do that." If at all possible, her broad smile widened even more. Quickly, she looked down on the floor and proceeded to cover it with her hand. I could have sworn she was blushing.

"Sorry," she said, "I have issues with my smile."

"Why? It's great. Uh..." was all I managed to say trying not to stare at her.

She took a few moments to settle her smile down and looked back at me, "Ok. All's good now." But it really wasn't. She spent a few more seconds contorting her face trying to control her smile.

I looked back down at the former rose to stop me from giggling. "I'm just a little weirded out by the whole rose missile."

"W-why? Cause we're not in synch? I mean, it should be natural. We've only just met."

I looked at her, "Yeah we did didn't we?" A tangent thought popped in, "Do you think I'm a nerd?"

She certainly had not seen that one coming, "Huh? W-what?"

Restless, I started to pick up the closest rose petals one by one, "Oh, nothing. It's just I ran into this guy from high school and I overheard him say some unpleasant things about me... He called me a nerd!"

"At your h-high school reunion?" she asked me as she leaned over to the side of her bed. I noticed she was reaching for her trash can.

I remembered yesterday's phone conversation. After getting fed up with Spike's nonsense about wanting to go out and fight demons, I had called her as soon as I had returned from Xanders'. Tara admitted she had phoned me up the night before but hadn't left a message. When I asked her why not she giggled and said, "I don't really know." I had given my impromptu high school reunion as the reason I wasn't home. At least it was truth and not a fib. Well, sort of.

"Actually no. He was at the Porter dorm party. He could have been a little more decent. I mean I tutored him! Like Xander said, if it wasn't for me he'd still be in high school."

Tara smiled as she placed the bin by my knee. "You tutored?"

I nodded, "And taught. Well, only because Miss Carpenter... uh, left. So why weren't you at the Porter party?"

Tara looked down at the circle, "I was somewhere else... I heard what happened though. That must have been scary. You know, to have a dead guy in the building." She reached under her bed and pulled out an aged looking book. She proceeded to scan the ivory-yellow pages very carefully. Then she softly whispered, "That's the second student in less than two weeks..."

"Yeah, I was the one who found him."

Wide eyed she looked at me. "Oh god!"

"I know. Double yuck."

"I would have fainted. Well, screamed first then fainted." She darted back to the book.

"I was so scared I don't even remember if I screamed."

"Did they find out what happened?" she asked without looking up.

"Yeah! "I got excited to tell her the story of how we, the Scooby gang, saved the world again, "It was..." A secret my thoughts reminded me. "Um, I don't know. Certainly not the Gentlemen. No siree - we killed them. Well, you know what I mean. Uh, probably alcohol poisoning... What are you looking for?"

"There's a spell Cheryl told me about. For cleansing auras - It's a ritual."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought miss blessed wanna be didn't believe in magic." I couldn't help but imitate her, "_Get on our broomsticks and fly around on our broomsticks._ Who does she think she is?"

Tara half smiled, "Cheryl's ok. She's just upset - She knows she doesn't have the gift. I tried to explain to her, you know, that practicing Wicca and witchcraft are s-separate things."

"Yeah, I sure learned that lesson. She's probably the one who left scented candles on her own woman power shrine."

Tara looked up and smiled, "I take it you don't like her very much."

"I don't know. It's just the way she shot me down... and intimidated you..."

"S-she didn't intimidate me. Umm... you did."

"Me?" I asked and she nodded. "Why?"

"I... I knew right away you had powers. The way you, uh, talked about it... I can't find this incantation." She laid the book open on her bed.

"But... Come on. I don't. It's you that has all the power. I can't do anything alone. You're the hot air to my balloon... Ugh, I'm turning into Xander."

"W-who's Xander?" she shyly asked. "Y-you've mentioned him a couple of times." Tara looked down at the circle again and proceeded to pile up the sand with her left hand.

"Xander?! Oh god! He's my bestest friend. Well sort of. We've known each other forever. Buffy, Willow and Xander, that's us." Having finished picking up most of the rose petals, I looked to help her with the sand. Instead I stared at her sleek hands. Rhythmically, her fingers slowly moved the sand in to a pile.

"Does he go to school here?" Tara asked.

"No, he's a townie." Is it possible for someone to have such perfect hands? Not a single scar on them?

She looked up at me, "You're from here?! From Sunnydale?"

"Huh?" Both her question and expression surprised me. "Yup. Born and raised." I've been here forever .

"So, umm, your high school is the one that blew up, huh?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I was here - when it happened."

"That's right, I keep forgetting you're a junior."

She finished accumulating the sand and looked at me. "Uh, do you mind if I do something with the rose petals?" I shook my head.

"Another spell?"

"No", she said.

Tara got up and walked over to her bureau, grabbed something from her top drawer and walked back to where she was sitting before. As she sat back down, I noticed it was an empty Glade glass candleholder. Mindfully, she reached in the trashcan and grabbed a handful of petals. She searched through them for the ones most intact and proceeded to place them circularly in the glass. Then, she scooped up some sand with her hand again and carefully poured it in the center, where all the petals connected. She stopped as soon after all the petals were covered. Again, she took the remaining rose petals and placed them in the glass except this time they were put in the sand upright, and not flat. They curled inward and created a little teepee like structure. The contrast between the white sand and the red petals was brilliant.

She placed the remaining petals on the open book and asked, "Why doesn't Xander attend university?"

"I don't know." I said as I watched her get up and carefully take her creation to the little table by her desk. "He doesn't have any academic ambition. He works odd jobs, lives in his parents basement, and dates an ex... uh, Mormon."

She turned to me, "Really?!"

I smiled, "No." Tara laughed. "Anya's an interesting girl. I don't know what he sees in her but... Whatever. He's got odd taste in women. I'm still in shock over Cordelia..."

She sat back down in front of me, "Maybe they have a certain connection that you can't feel... see." Tara picked up some sand with her hand and poured it slowly in the bin.

"I guess. But I think it's all just sexual with those two. I can't picture them having a conversation. They are like two big hornballs... And I can't imagine why I am talking about this."

Tara looked up at me, ready to say something but held back. At last she said, "How did you and Buffy know someone needed to scream to kill the Gentlemen?"

"Huh? Talk about a question from left field..."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Uh, we... A friend of ours knows a lot about... fairy tales and he told us. Well, he didn't tell us, tell us - since we had no voices, but he wrote it down for us. He knew. How did you know it was a fairy tale?"

"I told you. I, I looked it up."

"How did you know to look for it there?"

"I was up all night. It was the last tome I looked in."

I had to smile thinking of Giles, "Tome? That's so British."

"Yeah." She shyly smiled. "I'm, uh, Canadian."

"Really? Will you say 'about' for me? Just kidding... What part of Canada?"

"Tiny town in Saskatchewan. You, you wouldn't know it. No one would know it. I, I don't think people in the province know of it." She laughed quietly. It quickly rippled to me.

"Tiny town? Cute name."

Another smile. "Stony River. There's like fifty of us. I-it's not even on the map."

"That's so weird. Sunnydale isn't such the metropolis but our populace is way more than that. Especially considering... uh, visitors that, uh, leave. I'd go insane."

"It's, it's a different life that's for sure. Lots of nature about."

"Hey! You don't have the accent."

"Its since faded."

"No fair! It's so cute..." She just shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at me. "So, where'd you go to school? Did you have to walk twenty miles in thirty feet of snow, little Tara?"

Tara laughed and shook her head. "I was home schooled... My mother..." She looked away without finishing her sentence.

"And you graduated high school from home? Did you have to take the SAT's? Do you have the same education system as England or is it similar to the States? Sorry, academic Willow is coming out."

"It's ok... W-we don't have SAT's."

"Lucky you..." I noticed near me was a wooden chest by her bed, similar to mine but much, much smaller. It looked as though it could be brought out from under the bed. "This is so cool. Where did you get it?" I asked as I traced my hands over the carved top. It looked like a scene out of the Bible, only I couldn't recognize it.

"That? I found it in an abandoned cabin."

"A log cabin?!" I just had to smile. "That is so cute! A cabin..." was followed by a small yawn. "I, uh, I guess I better go. It's kinda late." I stood up.

A look of worry clouded her face, as she got up too. "Are you sure? I mean, it's late and all but... After everything with those Gentlemen... What I'm trying to say is - Is it safe?"

I smiled at her concern. "Yeah. I'll just have campus security escort me to Stevenson."

"Ok."

I walked past her towards the door. But I suddenly stopped and accidentally caused Tara to bump into me.

"Sorry." We both said simultaneously as I turned around to face Tara.

"I'm sorry. I should have given you warning."

"It's my fault", she said. "I, I wasn't paying attention."

I started to wonder what she was paying attention to. "I just want to thank you, Tara."

"What for?"

"Everything. Letting me come over so late. Talking and stuff. You know..."

"My pleasure. You saved me from having to write a paper."

"I hope it isn't due tomorrow..." I tried to give her my frown but it didn't work after what she said.

"No professor Rosenberg. I write my papers at least two days in advance, not one."

I laughed. "Ok. Good night."

"Be safe."

But I didn't move. I couldn't. "This feels weird." I said. "I feel like I should hug you or something." Tara looked at me not knowing what to say. "And now I feel more weird cause I said that out loud."

"How about we shake?"

I laughed again. "Ok." I held out my hand for her. She softly grasped it and a tingle rushed down my spine. "Are you working your healing mojo on me?" I asked.

"No." She quickly pulled back her hand. "I wasn't open. I mean, I need to be..."

"I was just kidding Tara."

Relieved, she said, "Oh."

"Ok. I'm off for real now. See you tomorrow. I mean..."

"I understand. Good night."

As soon as the door closed behind me I let out a sigh. By the time I got to the lobby and my cheeks were hurting from so much smiling.


	3. Velvet Web Series Chapter 3

Series: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: I in Team - Chapter Three

Rating: G

Description: What happened to Willow after Buffy bailed on her at the Bronze and she went to Tara's. One in a series of scenes that I am currently writing that deal with what could have happened before/after a Willow/Tara scene in the episodes of season 4. The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no? I'm more of a dialogue kinda gal and so my narration may not fully vivid, but I think the dialogue is pretty descriptive.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: Much appreciated since this wasn't read by anyone else and English is not my first language. (I have an interesting set up of grammar.) And thank you to those that have emailed me. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimers: Don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions...

Written: June 2000, with revisions at later dates

It had been about thirty seconds since Tara had shut her door after Willow's entrance. But Willow just stood in place, smiling awkwardly, delighted that even though it was late Tara had let her in.

"Hey," she said again not knowing what else to say.

Tara just smiled, "Hi."

"So, what were you doing?" Willow asked as she looked around the room. She noticed some books were sprawled out on Tara's bed. Books she didn't recognize as magical publications.

Tara walked over to her bed and sat down. "Studying... For class."

Willow proceeded to sit down on the blanketed chair facing Tara. "Anything fun? Like math?"

"No, no math. I was studying for my Greek quiz. Tomorrow." She propped up a Greek language book so Willow could see.

"You're taking Greek? Why?"

"'Cause it's _cool_." A shy Tara smile quickly occupied her face.

"I-I know Latin. Well, some anyway. But, I do know Hebrew. I was valedictorian of my Hebrew School class. But, I don't remember how to speak much of that either."

Tara stretched her arm out in equivalence, "Hey, I know Aramaic."

Willow, puzzled, looked at her. "But, isn't that a dead language?"

"Umm... I don't know. My mom... S-she taught me."

"Your mother must be brilliant..."

"I - I guess she w-was... So, what do you want to do? Conjurations?"

Willow shook her head slightly, "Talk, maybe?" She sighed. "I don't know. Can I just stay here while you study? Maybe look at your magic books? I-if it's not too much of a bother," she asked as she walked over to Tara's bed and sat down in the corner.

"I can study later if you'd like."

"I need to process my thoughts. And this may take a while."

"Ok. So, when you'd like to talk just, umm, let me know," she said as she picked up her Greek language book and leaned herself against the wall.

Almost immediately Willow interrupted, "See, it's just - I-I'm sorry."

"No, please. If you want to talk..." Tara sat her book down on her lap.

"You should study." Willow said shaking her head.

Tara half smiled and proceeded to read her book. Willow looked around the room and got up as soon as something familiar flickered in her sight. It was the Doll's Eye Crystal. Willow suddenly felt awful for her behavior earlier that day when Tara had innocently offered it to her. She turned to look at Tara who was intently reading. Her head hung low and strands of her blonde hair were blocking Willow's view of her face. She'd been thinking a lot about the face behind the tresses. The deep blue eyes, the fine nose, the ruby lips. She couldn't exactly explain what she felt when she thought of her new friend but Willow just knew she was special. Finally, she had met someone she trusted and all worries seemed to evanesce as soon as she saw her smile.

Willow walked up to the crystal and gently clutched it. She'd read a lot about the Doll's Eye but never successfully found one. Even the man at the magic shop had never seen one in his lifetime and no one on the internet had ever actually seen the crystal either. But here was one. In her hand, in her friends room. One that had been offered to her as a gift and she'd declined. Why was she scared? Was it the crystal itself and the energy it possessed or was it receiving a gift from a person she'd just met and quickly liked? Or, maybe, the fact it was a family heirloom that for some reason Tara didn't want to posses could have something to do with her rejection. With the crystal in hand, Willow walked back to the bed and sat down across from Tara.

"It's Buffy. I mean it's a lot of things, but right now it's all just about Buffy. Things are so weird between us."

Tara looked up at Willow as she placed the textbook on her lap, "Your roommate, right?"

"Yes. We've been friends since tenth grade, best friends, and now all of a sudden she's off with her new boyfriend all the time and his friends. And it sucks."

"Relationships - they tend to do that."

"But see, even before Riley..."

"Riley Finn?" Tara asked wide eyed.

"You know him?"

She shook her head. "N-not really. He, he went to the W-wicca group... once. Offered his help in case we needed anything."

"Riley's an ok guy. He seems really sweet. It's just his friends I don't like. I have my reasons but that's a whole 'nother story. I mean with Angel, Buffy's last boyfriend, all the couples would hang out together at least once in a while. You know, Buffy and Angel, Xander and Cordelia, me and... _Oz_."

"Oz?" 

"My boyfriend..."

"Oh..."

"Well, not anymore. He left... me. But I seem to be getting better about it. It takes time to get over things like that you know. We went out for like two years. But nobody wants to hear about my pain. And, that's another reason things are so strained between us Scoobies..."

"S-scoobies?"

"Yeah, it's childish, but that's our nickname. I don't like what's happened to us this past year. Everything's changed."

"Well..."

Willow was suddenly distracted by the ethereal music in Tara's room that she had noticed for the first time. "What are we listening to?" she interrupted.

"Umm, Love Spirals Downwards."

"Yeah, especially in my case. Relationships suck... Love sucks."

"Umm, I meant t-the band's name is Love Spirals... Downwards."

"Oh. It's lovely. Very... you." Willow said looking around the room again.

Tara did not quite understand if it was a compliment or not. "Yeah. So, umm, you want to talk to me... about it? I mean, about Oz?" on she whispered, "Or, something else?"

But, Willow did not hear Tara's last sentence. "My world just fell apart after Oz left and they didn't seem to care. They are all wrapped up in their own lives too busy to notice how horrible I felt." _Felt,_ Willow thought to herself.

"That's why the spell didn't work."

Willow was taken aback, "Huh? How do you know about the spell? I haven't told you about that."

Tara looked at her confused, "Umm... I was here... When rose went all crazy." she said softly flinging her arms about imitating the rose.

Willow sighed. "Oh, _that_ spell. I thought you were talking about the other one I did."

"You're not focused. You're... distracted. That's why we, we weren't synchronized. A-and, I'm on one emotional plane and, you're on another." Tara shyly replied. "That's why I was looking for the cleansing ritual... It might help with your majick."

"But... I wanna be synchronized and focused. Even cleansed. That's why I did that spell that went all haywire on me."

"The Doll's Eye Crystal can help center your energy. That's why this morning I thought..."

"Tara, I'm so sorry about earlier today. I..."

Tara smiled demurely as she lowered her head. "Oh, think nothing of it. It's all right." She quickly looked up at Willow, "W-what spell did you try to do?"

Willow paused for a moment calling to mind the fiasco that had happened. In recalling the events, she did manage to giggle. "I wanted to have my will done. I tried to heal my broken heart but instead I made Xander a demon magnet, Giles blind and Buffy and Spike want to get married."

Tara stared at her straight-faced. "Uh, did you just say demon magnet?"

"I-I did, didn't I?" As Tara nodded, Willow continued, "Well, yeah. Demons. Like evil life forces." Willow managed an awkward smile.

"E-evil? Not - I mean, like those things, those Gentlemen?" She set her textbook on the bed and leaned forward, closer to where Willow was sitting. "There are others."

"Uh..." Willow tried to glance at everything except Tara. "I-I guess I should start at the beginning shouldn't I?" Willow caught her middle finger in Tara's quilted bedspread from twirling it around on the surface.

"I don't know. I've seen a lot of scary things – t-through majick, b-but..." Tara couldn't finish her sentence. She just looked as Willow untangled her finger.

Willow looked up to her, "I'm not trying to scare you, Tara," she said as she reached out her arm and softly touched her shoulder.

"I know. It's just you've got a lot of power and I'm not sure I want to play with demons. Especially after what happened with those Gentlemen."

Willow withdrew her arm, "I'm not a demon."

"No, I didn't mean you were. But, you know, demons. Not very good. Especially for mortals."

"Not all demons are bad, Tara."

"I know that – I, I've read that, but..."

"Tara...I need to be honest with you. I don't know why but I feel there's a connection here. I don't know what it is but I don't want to have any secrets between us."

"I- I don't either but... Willow, some things, sometimes secrets, are better just kept to themselves. I mean unless it's a secret that can endanger someone else or something... Are you in danger?"

_Only every week_, Willow thought to herself. "No, no danger. How about we conjugate Greek verbs?" She said as she reached over for Tara's textbook.

"Willow, I've been here a while - in Sunnydale. I know what's going on. I mean, I know things are askew here. That's the reason I came - here. I wanted to improve my majick. But what you're saying... Just tell me you are all right."

"I am." She smiled at Tara. She was alright, Willow realized, especially here with Tara. "No more talk of unpleasant things. I feel all focusey now. Let's do a spell."

"I don't know. It's pretty late."

"Come on..." Willow playfully pleaded, "Come on... Pretty please. With hot fudge – or caramel, and whipped cream and a cherry on top. And if you don't like cherry's... "

Tara couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Willow. Ok... What would you like to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about we finish healing my heart?"

Tara looked at her bewildered, "B-but, you know you shouldn't use majick for personal purposes, Willow. That's probably another reason that your spell didn't work out. Which I'm glad it didn't, even though it kinda messed up your friends for a bit. I mean... Majick... It can be very dangerous."

"I know that. It's just..."

"I understand that pain. You'll heal... Naturally." Tara softly added.

Willow looked into her eyes and believed her. "Do you have another flower?"

"Uh, again?"

"No... I-it's another kind of spell. This time we'll just change the color. It's a mini compatibility test."

Tara smiled. "Well, the first part did kinda work."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. The reason the second part didn't work was because... Uh, this guy I know... He was brewing some evil prank ... Not- Not evil as in evil... but... He's a mischievous guy... But we stopped him." Willow managed to say without exposing Giles evening as a demon thanks to Ethan Rayne.

"We?"

"Yeah. Uh, the guy he was hexing and me... But anyhoo..." Willow looked away not only to not make eye contact with Tara but to see if there was anything they could use for this spell. Her glancing about the room stopped at an empty blue bottle with a rose in it by Tara's closet. "Oh that will do," she said as she pointed to it.

Tara turned around to see what she was referring to. "It's fake."

"Well, I didn't think that roses came in black..." She got up to grab it. "Why is it black by the way?"

"I bought it like that. I think it's very beautiful." She said as she watched Willow sit down in front of her again.

"It's very interesting... Ok... I-I think we can skip the circle. How about you?"

"Fine, I guess. It didn't really work last time."

"Ok. Give me your hands and close your eyes." Willow closed her eyes and reached out her hands. Tara held them.

"Uh, what color do you want?" she asked Willow.

"Umm... That's what we need to accomplish." Willow replied without opening her eyes. "We'll see if we think of the same color."

"Oh. Ok." Tara closed her eyes.

After a few seconds the rose began to glow. It quickly turned pink. Suddenly, it shook and turned red, then white. It continued to change hues until finally it turned black again. The two women sighed loudly and opened their eyes.

Willow looked at the rose and frowned. "What color did you think of first?" she asked.

"Pink"

"So did I!"

"B-but then I changed my mind."

"Me too. And then I couldn't concentrate on colors anymore."

"Uh, me either."

"Did you have some - I don't know - sort of vision?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... Well at least we didn't ruin this rose."

"No, but it is plastic."

"Should we try it again?"

"I don't know. We'll just think pink..."

"Yeah. Probably... Oh! How about..." but Willow didn't finish her sentence. She just simply smiled coyly at Tara.

"What?" asked Tara unsure.

Willow simply said, "Make the circle, light a blue candle and I'll do the rest."

"How big do you want it?" she asked as she pulled out the little chest from under her bed.

"Big enough so we both fit in it." Willow spoke never taking her eyes off her friend.

Tara quickly half turned to Willow. "Willow, I think we should go back to taking it slow. I mean... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Feeling she stared in Tara's intriguing eyes a little too long, Willow shyly lowered her head.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other in wonder.

"Ask who it is first, "Willow whispered. Tara, who had gotten up to answer it, looked back at her confused. "It's late..." was all Willow could think of saying. She wasn't about to tell Tara about her little run in with a fangless Spike a while back.

"Uh, who is it?" Tara asked.

It was a girls' voice. "Tara Bella, it's me. Open up."

Tara opened the door halfway, blocking Willow's view of the person outside.

"Hey. I've been calling you like a madwoman. Is something wrong with your phone? Do you have the ringer off? What'cha doing?... _Spells_?" she finished in a whisper.

"No. Uh..." 

"Well, can I come in?" she asked. Willow's heart skipped a beat at the question.

"Sure. " Tara let her in. "Cassie, this is Willow", she said as she closed the door.

"Oh... I didn't know you had company." Cassie sat on Tara's bed as if she'd done it a hundred times before.

"Hi." Was all Willow was able to say. _A vampire can't take two at one time... Can they?_ she thought to herself.

"Am I interrupting?" Cassie asked nonchalantly.

"No... Willow was just helping me with, uh, my Greek."

"Interpreting the poems of Sappho?"

Tara blushed. "Yeah."

She stood up. "Oh, well then I'll go. I was going to invite you to come for tea but if you're busy..." Cassie began to walk towards the door but turned to Tara halfway there. "Are we still on for the moon rising tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Willow..." she stopped abruptly. "You don't live in this dorm do you?" she asked Willow.

"Uh, no..."

"I didn't think so. Well, be careful going home. It's after midnight and the campus busses aren't running. See ya."

"Bye." Tara closed the door.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Nothing. S-she's an RA."

"Oh..."

"She was my roommate. Freshman year. Well, sort of. For half a semester."

"Half a semester? How did that happen?"

"Our RA... He, uh, disappeared. And she signed up to be the resident advisor."

"He disappeared?"

"Yeah. He just up and left one day."

"Did he leave a note?" Thoughts of Sunday's vampire gang ran through Willow's mind.

"No."

"Oh..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh? The moon rise..."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "God, it's absolutely brilliant. There's this hill... What?"

"You looked so happy just then."

Tara laughed. "What?"

"Your eyes did this sparkly thing... I mean... Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can come... I mean, if you want to."

"I do." She smiled at Tara. A few seconds of silence ensued as they shyly looked at each other. "So, uh, do you still want to do the spell?" she after half hoping Tara still did.

"If you do..."

Willow nodded.

After creating the proper atmosphere, the two women quickly finished their preparations and sat down in the circle opposite each other.

"Where's the, umm, medium?" Tara asked when Willow held out her hands to hold.

"No medium. Just us."

Tara's eyes widened. "I don't know about this. I don't want to go flying around the room to bits...o-or become a demon magnet."

Willow laughed. "The circle will protect us... I hope..." Tara frowned at Willow. "I'm kidding."

"Willow..."

Willow simply closed her eyes and reached out her arms to Tara. "Just hold my hands," she said softly.

Tara did as she was told and peeked at Willow though one eye. She couldn't help but smile.

Willow soon began the invocation, "I invite thee to join me in this circle, Tara. The circle of seven times seven. By means of the beginning I call upon thee, Star Goddess.Oh Goddess I ask thee now to bring your light. Carry the suffering from the shores of ignorance and illusion to the shores of knowledge."

A soft, "Willow...." was whispered by Tara.

But Willow didn't hear her. She was wrapped up in the spell, sweating slightly and breathing heavily. "Surround us with love, strength and protect us. Heal the wounds of our past and clear our path. I ask for your compassionate blessings to-"

"Willow!" Tara almost shouted.

Disturbed out of her trance, Willow opened her eyes to find Tara floating a couple inches above the floor. "This is so cool!" She looked around herself. "Hey! No fair! Why aren't I levitating?"

But Tara didn't seem as thrilled, "Please get me down."

"I-I don't know how. I never thought it'd work." Tara looked as if she were about to cry and it pained Willow's heart. "Hold on." She quickly sat up on her knees.

Willow reached out to Tara's arm and when she touched her friend there was a flash of yellow light that came bursting out of Willow. Willow began to laugh uncontrollably. When she finally looked up at Tara, she was just inches away from her face – almost nose to nose. She stopped laughing, but remained smiling.

"Wow... That tickled one of my chakras."

"What? Willow, I'm getting scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here." Willow couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Please, pull me down.

"How? I mean, I don't know how." Willow stood up. "If I, uh, touch you again... I wonder..." She kept looking for the correct grip to bring Tara down without actually touching her. "My legs are shaking... And you know you're glowing right?"

"No." Tara looked down below her but quickly rose her head again. "Willow, I'm afraid of heights."

Willow laughed. "You're only a couple inches off the ground." Suddenly Tara began to rise up. "And now you're moving."

"I'm getting drained."

"What?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Maybe I should pull you out of the circle. Or you could float..."

"Yeah, so I can fall on my bum..."

Willow smiled at the statement. "I wouldn't worry, it's pleasantly padded."

Tara looked straight at her. Her eyes a million years away. "Now you're making fun of my body, which I am horrendously conscious of." Willow was taken by surprise by Tara's abrupt and uncharacteristic remark.

Stunned, Willow managed to say, "Tara. I didn't mean..."

"Forget it... L-look. I-I don't like this."

The distressed look on Tara's face concerned Willow. "I-I didn't mean it as an insult..." She tried to reach out to her but stopped short of actually touching her arm.

"I, I know that. I'm sorry. I just want to get down."

Willow smiled. "Well, the only thing I can think of is to surround the circle with pillows and then..."

"B-but..." Tara tried to say. However, it was too late. Willow had exited the circle and a burst of red light came forth from Tara as she crashed on the floor.

"Oh God." Willow bent down to Tara. "Are you all right?" Apparently she was. Tara was laughing. "Tara..."

"That was kinda cool," she said as she sat up. "It, uh...It was very cool."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think..." Willow reached out and touched her upper arm.

"Don't worry." Tara said as she put her hand over Willow's. "It's ok."

"But..." Willow couldn't finish her sentence. Smiling, they simply stared at each other.

"That was cool, wasn't it?" Willow said as she helped Tara up. "Maybe we should do it again. I mean some other time. Other than now."

Tara sat on her bed. "I don't know, it took a lot energy. I'm so very tired." She giggled.

Willow sat next to her. "Me too. It's like... Never mind."

Tara looked over to her and blushed, "I-I know what you mean."

"Right... Tara, would you mind if, umm..."

Tara smiled, "No."

Willow smiled back. "Good. I don't feel like walking to Stevenson."

"Since we both know what happened last time I walked over there alone, at night..."

Willow nodded her head. "Good! It's a sleepover." She said as she stood up.

Tara playfully declared, "Left side!" Instantly her face was struck with alarm. "I-I only have one bed..."

Willow grinned. "I-I know."

"But I don't know if you'll be...umm, uncomfortable?"

"Why would I be? Even if you snore I won't be uncomfortable."

Tara shyly smiled. "I don't."

"Well, Buffy does. Well, she snorts mostly." Tara laughed. "Sometimes it drives me insane. However, I tend to talk in my sleep. Can you believe that? Even in my sleep I can't shut up!... But, I've slept with girls before. I mean, in the same bed - before. I-I've gone to camp. Not that I am implying anything here." Tara just looked at her puzzled. "Oh, and Buffy she changes in front of me all the... But not like... T-this is one of the times I should shut up." Tara smiled. "But to answer your simple question...No, I'm not uncomfortable. Are you? I don't want to impose or anything.

"N-no. No imposition. But, I do hog the bedcover."

Willow smiled. "That's perfect. I tend to sleep half in, half out anyway."

Tara stood up and walked over to her closet. "I'll just get another one - for you. In case..." She pulled out a little blanket with colorful hearts and laid it on her bed. Willow smiled at the childish blanky. Tara just blushed. "Umm, sorry..."

"What for? It's absolutely adorable."

Tara laughed. "It's usually for picnics... I-I'm going to go to the bathroom a minute. If you want you can grab one of my pj's in the bottom drawer."

"Ok. Thanks."

Willow watched Tara grab her toiletry bag and pj's. After Tara walked out the door she simply laid back against the middle of Tara's bed and smelled in the scent of the hearts blanket.

"Hmmm... lavender." Without another word Willow was fast asleep.

Tara came back to find Willow in a sound sleep and stared at her for a moment. She shyly smiled again and, after setting her clothes and bag by the chair, she grabbed the Doll's Eye Crystal that Willow had left near the bed. She placed it in front of the door, so it would be clearly seen when Willow left in the morning. She went around her room turning off the candles and lamps. The last thing she switched off was her Christmas lights. Tara walked over to the left side of her bed and laid down on her shoulder and hip as to not disturb Willow. Sleep soon came.

The next morning Willow woke up and realized she was nearly curling up to Tara who was still sleeping peacefully. Looking at Tara's hair Willow smiled. She was beginning to understand the new feelings she was having for her friend. But then a shadow crossed her face. She realized her arm was actually stretched over Tara's waist. Slowly she withdrew it and sat up. She looked back at Tara who was undisturbed by this and quietly got out of the bed. As she tiptoed to the door Willow saw the strategically placed crystal and understood. She reached down, grabbed it, quietly opened the door and left. But, not before taking one last look at the sleeping Tara.


	4. Velvet Web Series Chapter 4

Series: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: Goodbye Iowa - Chapter Four

Rating: G

Description: What happened after Tara bungled the Thespia spell. One in a series of scenes that I am currently writing that deal with what could have happened before/after a Willow/Tara scene in the episodes of season 4. The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no? I'm more of a dialogue kinda gal and so my narration may not fully vivid, but I think the dialogue is pretty descriptive.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: Much appreciated. And thank you to those that have emailed me. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimers: Don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions...

Notes: The transcript part is from Psyche's Transcripts on the web... I will use either these or shooting scripts from The Buffy Shooting Script Site. I like the shooting scripts more since they really let you know what the characters were supposed to say and mean.

Written: July 2000, with revisions at later dates

_Tara opens her door._

_Willow: Howdy._

_Tara: I just got your message a minute ago. I was in class. But I was about to call you._

_Willow: I had so much fun the other night, those spells._

_Tara: Yeah, that was nice._

_Willow: I hope you don't think that I just come over for the spells and everything. I mean , I really like just talking and hanging out with you and stuff._

_Tara: I know that. But you wanna do a spell._

_Willow: Yeah._

_Tara giggles._

_Willow: But only because it's really important. There's this.._

_Tara: No you don't have to explain I don't mind really. I've been uh thinking about that last spell we did... all day._

_Willow: You have?_

_Tara: Mmmhmmm._

_Willow: Well this one should be really fun too. We conjure the goddess Thespia to help us locate demonic energy in the area._

_Tara: The goddess Thespia. Are you sure we're ready for that?_

_Willow: You and me! This is beneath us._

_Tara: Ok. (exhales) If you say so._

_Cut to a square of twine with the points held down by four different colored crystals. Pull back to reveal Willow and Tara sitting._

_Tara: So the square is Sunnydale._

_Willow: Right it's like a map. We both take different parts of the potion and when we do the incantation we both blow it onto the square at the exact same time._

_Tara: But how does it work?_

_Willow: Well that's the cool part. When the potion mixes and Thespia is called it creates this mist over the parts where the demons are. I-It even makes different colors for different breeds._

_Tara: Wow. (nods)_

_Willow: You ready?_

_Tara nods. Willow pours some green powder into Tara's hand from a grey stone bowl, then some white powder into her own hand from a green mortar._

_Willow: Let's do it._

_Willow closes her eyes. Tara closes her eyes._

_Tara: Thespia, we walk in shadow, walk in blindness. You are the protector of the night._

_Willow: Thespia, goddess, ruler of all darkness, we implore you, open a window to the world of the underbeing._

_Both blow but Tara surreptitiously lowers her hand and dumps her powder under the bed while _

_Willow is actually blowing her powder._

_Willow: With your knowledge may we go in safety. With your grace may we speak of your benevolence._

_Willow opens her eyes to see no effect._

_Willow: Or not._

_Willow looks confused. Tara looks down and looks back a Willow._

"Maybe we should try that again." Willow voiced a she reached for her bowl.

Tara simply looked down at her hands. "M-maybe not... I mean... It didn't work."

Willow was even more confused now. "Well, did we set up correctly? Do you think we should meditate some more?"

"Maybe..." but Tara seemed distant.

Softly, Willow asked, "What's wrong Tara?"

Tara looked at her but quickly turned away, "I don't know. I'm not really centered right now."

Willow half smiled. "Well, we can try again later." she mentioned as she gazed at Tara's profile. She's got that perfect Greek nose

Tara looked at Willow, and was about to say something when she rolled her eyes and turned away again. Willow's heart stopped, thinking she'd stared too long at Tara and made her uncomfortable. A few more seconds of silence ensued. "Why exactly are you looking for demons, Willow?" she finally asked without eye contact.

Flabbergasted, Willow couldn't think of what to say. "F-for protection. I wanna know where they are so I don't run into them."

Tara laughed nervously at her excuse. "I can see you're lying..."

"But I'm not lying! Well, n-not completely lying. I'm looking for a particular demon. Well, I think it's a demon... Anyway, I certainly do not want to run into it... But I do need to find it," Willow delicately added.

"Why?" Tara asked concerned by Willow's declaration.

"'Cause I need to. I-it's a secret..." Willow looked away from her friend.

"I'm sorry then." Tara said heavyhearted.

"What? Why?!"

Tara's usually sparkling sapphire colored eyes were clouded. "Because, I-I can't do this. I-I don't trust you, right now." Willow could see the discomfort in Tara's face as she said this.

She reached out and touched Tara's knee. "Hey Tara, it's me. You can trust me." Willow said as she stared warmly into Tara's eyes.

Tara softly shook her head. "This doesn't feel right. I'm not trying to make you tell me what you don't w-want to tell me, but I can't do majick like this. Especially calling upon a, a goddess like - like Thespia..."

Willow was disturbed. "But, Tara, you said you didn't need to know."

"I know. But... W-well, that was before I knew that Th-Thespia was involved." Tara struggled to say.

Willow watched Tara as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you stop me then?"

"I... I..." was all Tara managed to say as she looked down at the square of Sunnydale.

Willow exhaled cautiously. "Tara, you know how I told you I wanted to be honest with you?"

Tara looked up, her deep eyes infiltrating Willow. "Yes."

"Well, maybe if I'm honest with you - you'll understand. But, it's complicated... It has to do with my, uh, my friends... and Buffy..."

As if Tara understood exactly what Willow was about to say she tentatively mouthed, "She's a Slayer..."

Willow looked at her in disbelief, "How?"

Tara was still uncomfortable but unfolded her arms. "I-it all makes sense now. I mean, I've been thinking about it since t-the Gentlemen. But, I-I've just recently started to piece it together. I should have recognized the disproportion of forces." She shyly smiled at Willow. "Plus...uh, the Scooby name - kinda gave it away."

Willow half smiled, "But how do you know about the Slayer?"

"I-I've known about Slayers forever. And, and Sunnydale... Boca del diablo – the Hellmouth... We're in a mystical convergence here. What better place for a Slayer to be in than... here. With people - looking for demons."

Willow looked at her wide-eyed as she leaned back on her palms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tara turned away, "I don't know. I-I was scared to."

"So, then you know... And you didn't tell me?" She asked again.

"I-I didn't completely figure it out until tonight."

Quickly, Willow sat upright again, "It needs to be kept a secret, Tara. If it gets out... I don't know what will happen if it gets out. But it needs to stay a secret."

Tara smiled, raised her right hand and said, "I swear on the river Styx." Willow smiled happily. "So you help her, huh? With majick?"

Willow's face lit up. "Yes. Well, I help with a lot of things. Though I'm usually research girl... Well, I was net girl in high school. But, now I've evolved to more mystical ways of helping her - though I still research. You know, whether it's on the internet or in the library. Or at Giles'."

Tara took this in. "So, you wanted to use majick tonight to look for what killed that little boy, huh?" Willow nodded. "Is that allowed? Can you help? I mean, slaying is supposed to be her destiny and all. In the legend... It's her duty, n-no matter what. Just her."

Willow remained quiet in thought for less than a minute. "I tend to think it could be my destiny too – you know, to help her. Although I do sometimes feel like a discarded sidekick. But I love Buffy and what we do. I could have gone college anywhere else in the world but I chose to stay here. I, I felt I needed to be here. I still feel that way. And I'm glad I can offer more than my brains to the Scooby core now because of my powers. Or whatever I have. It's for good. We fight demons."

"Good and evil are relative. You're still using your power to harm – kill, another creature."

Willow shook her head quickly. "I don't harm them. I... They try to harm my friend. I just look for ways Buffy can defeat them... I don't actually slay - though I have. But those were inevitable circumstances..." She said confused. "I research... I patrol with her..."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah. When she goes out looking for demons."

"And you go with her?"

"Sometimes. We take turns."

"You and Xander?"

"Yeah... I mean, we tend to mostly work behind the scenes with Giles. But sometimes we go with Buffy."

"Giles is a person? I thought you meant a place. At Giles'... Like a coffee shop or something." Tara smiled at her misunderstanding.

Willow did too. "No. Giles is her watcher. Uh, ex-watcher. He was fired by the Council."

"The Watcher's Council."

Willow nodded, "You sure know a lot about the Slayer."

"I-I read a lot..." Tara looked off to her bureau and back at Willow.

"She quit the Council though. After graduation."

"I-is that possible? Weren't they created to control the Slayer?"

"Control a Slayer? No, not Buffy... And lets not get into the matter of Faith. The Council undoubtedly sucks at controlling Slayers."

Tara smirked. "Buffy never followed orders?"

"She did. Except the times she didn't. Which, come to think of it, actually happened to be most of the time. But she still slays, just not under the Council. She still abides by the Slayer code... Well, except for the whole thing with Angel. And the Scooby core too - I guess. But Faith... She..." Willow trailed off about the other Slayer.

"Who?"

"Faith. She's also a Slayer. Uh, sort of."

Tara looked at Willow in shock. "Another Slayer? How is that possible? Doesn't the appointed one have to die before another is called?"

"Well, Buffy did die. Once. And Kendra was called but Buffy came back. There was this huge misunderstanding and then a bunch of stuff happened and Kendra was killed. Then Faith was called in place of Kendra and then a whole big bunch of other stuff happened. Unpleasant stuff."

"But Buffy was still alive... Well, obviously..." she said rolling her eyes at herself.

"I'm telling you, the Council doesn't know what they're doing. But Faith is what they call a rogue Slayer. Personally I think psycho bitch fits her better."

Tara was shocked by Willow's description of Faith. "Willow..."

"No really she is. We all tried to help her but she's evil. She's in a coma right now but still evil nonetheless. I'm sure she's killing people in her sleep." Willow ended trying to support her description.

"In a coma?" Tara asked with interest.

"Well... She tried to kill Buffy. Faith was teamed with the... other side – and Buffy... She was very pissed off. I mean, a Slayer is supposed to fight evil not be evil. Buffy and Faith had this weird relationship. They were like soul sisters you know, cause they're both Slayers, but Faith was like the bratty, loud mouthed, slutty, um, younger sister vying for everyone's attention. She kinda wanted everything Buffy had but - didn't cause she's psycho. We were all disappointed with Faith. Well, and the fact that she tried to kill us all. But Buffy was hurt most of all. Especially after what Faith did to Angel."

"That was Buffy's boyfriend, right?"

Willow smiled in sweet surprise. "Yeah. You actually listen to me when I talk?" Tara laughed lightly and Willow continued, "Well, Faith tried to kill him too but he being a... Uh, Angel is an interesting story... He, uh, he was - is actually - still alive - sort of- and well in LA... He's a vampire." Willow finally finished.

"A v-vampire?!" Tara asked startled by the disclosure.

Willow smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"And she's a Vampire Slayer?!... How bizarre." Tara grinned at Willow.

Willow nodded her head and smiled back. "But he's a good vampire. Well, except for the whole moment of true happiness that turns him into a monster and tries to kill everyone. But... He was a Scooby. Fought along side us. Just like Oz."

"Oz?" Tara muttered.

Willow took a deep breath. "He... He was, is, a were - wolf..."

Just when Willow thought she had seen all of Tara's facial expressions an unfamiliar one clouded her face. "A werewolf? You both dated demons?"

"Tara..."

"No, I-I mean, considering that half of the population in Sunnydale is demonic..." Tara laughed uncomfortably.

"Hey... It's not their fault that they were turned."

Tara reached out to Willow, "That's not what I meant..." Willow looked into her eyes and could see she was telling the truth. Tara daintily grinned and asked, "So has Xander dated a demon?"

Willow smiled some. "Cordelia could be considered a demon, but she's not. Anya, however, is an ex-demon."

"An ex-demon? Of course... I-is that like a requirement for becoming a Scooby?"

Willow laughed, "No... But I guess it helps in the application process... Speaking of Scoobies - what time is it?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Willow didn't want to say the words, "I-I need to run back. "

Tara understood, "The demon you're tracking..."

"Yeah." Willow stood up and Tara followed her to the door. "I still can't believe the spell didn't work. But then again most of the square would have lit up anyway. This being Sunnydale and all."

"Uh, Willow..."

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around to Tara.

But Tara was struck momentarily mute by both Willow's angelic face and her own deception. "Uh... Nothing... Good luck. "

Willow smiled and hugged her close. "Thank you. I'll call you later, ok?"

Tara nodded and Willow left. Tara managed to shout out to Willow as she ran down the hallway, "A-and be safe!"


	5. Velvet Web Series Chapter 5

Series: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: This Years Girl - Chapter Five

Rating: G

Description: According to Giles's dialogue in the beginning, this episode takes place about three days after Goodbye Iowa. I'd guess Willow and Tara have met in the in between time. This fic is filling in what happens during and between This Years Girl and Who Are You. The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no?

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: Much appreciated. And thank you to those that have emailed me. I really appreciate it! hugs

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions...

Notes: The transcript part is from Psyche's Transcripts on the web... I will use either these or shooting scripts from The Buffy Shooting Script Site. I like the shooting scripts more since they really let you know what the characters were supposed to say and mean.

Written: July 2000

Willow entered Tara's room quite hurriedly. She was quite breathless after running across campus to Tara's dorm.  
"Hi." she said as she inhaled and exhaled trying to regain control of herself. After giving Tara a quick smile and half wave she plopped on her bed. 

Tara was a little unsure as to how to react. "Hey. I just got out of class... What's going on?"

Willow smiled again. "Sorry about the three messages. I just..." the redhead quickly interrupted herself. "Do you remember what I told you about Faith the other day?" she asked smiling nervously.

"I recall psycho bitch was used to describe her," Tara said as she sat down across from Willow.

Willow cleared her throat. "Well, yeah, that part and the part about her being in a coma... "She smiled at Tara expectantly knowing that she knew what she meant. Tara nodded. "Well, she's not in one anymore." Willow frowned. "She woke up and the gates of hell have opened."

"What?!"

"Well not the real gates... I just mean she's mighty pissed off. Apparently she woke up last night and escaped from the hospital. We ran into her today by

the bulletin boards on campus."

"On campus? Oh my god."

Willow nodded. "Yeah. There was some ass kicking on Buffy's part, but she got away."

"Oh my god." Tara repeated herself visibly thrown by what Willow had just told her.

"Yeah." Willow looked around Tara's room a little fidgety. "So, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come with, and... look for her?" She tried to smile cutely at Tara.

"Uhh..."

Willow reached out to Tara reassuringly, "No danger. She's probably laying low. There's an APB out on her and..."

"A what? APB?"

Willow smirked. "All points bulletin... Meaning the cops are looking for her as well. They were the one's that interrupted the ass kicking."

"Oh..." Tara was not sure what to say. "Ok." She finally mouthed.

Willow beamed. "Are you sure?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah. Let's, uh, go."

Willow smiled triumphantly as she stood up. "Cool."

Willow and Tara are walking down the stairs.

Willow: Thanks, for coming with. Hunting for a psychopathic super bitch is definitely in the "above and beyond" category.

Tara: It's okay. Really.

They stop on the bottom landing and Tara scans the lounge.

Tara: So, uh, what do we do if we find her?

Willow: Run. Flee. Maybe skedaddle. We're not here to engage. This is strictly recon. (Tara giggles softly) What?

Tara: You said "recon." You're, like, "cool monster fighter."

Willow: Well, technically, Faith isn't a monster. And as far as fighting, I'd be lucky to bruise her fist with my face.

Tara: (worried) Oh.

Willow: What?

Tara: Face punching. I'm not so good with the whole-- (throws cat-paw punches at the air in front of her)

Willow: Swimming?

Tara stops punching, looks at her fists, then lowers them.

Tara: Violence.

They start walking across the lounge.

Willow: Don't worry, we're sure to spot Faith first. She's like this cleavagy slutbomb walking around going (mocking tone) "Ooh, check me out, I'm wicked cool, I'm five by five."

Tara: Five by five? Five what by five what?

Willow: See, that's the thing. No one knows. Buffy can handle Faith and you're plenty safe with me.

Tara: (hopefully) So, umm, we recon until nightfall?

Willow: (nods) Then the ritual hiding begins.

"T-that was a joke wasn't it?" Tara stammered. 

"No."

"Oh." Tara looked ahead as they exited the Dunwirth building from the east side and bit her lower lip.

"Why?"

Tara just shook her head as they walked. "No... I was kinda looking forward to seeing this film. At the Student Center. Later. Tonight."

Willow turned to her. "What film?"

"The Indian film."

Willow smiled. "Oh, I think I saw the flyer. But, go. By all means. Faith doesn't know who you are. You're perfectly safe."

Tara searched the redheads eyes, "I thought I was perfectly safe with you."

Willow grinned shyly, "It's more like I'm safe with you... At least I feel safer. "

"So, then I won't leave you." She looked sweetly at Willow.

"But what about the movie?" she asked not really wanting her to go anyway.

"I can see it some other time." Tara said as she continued walking.

"Tara..." Willow called after her.

"Honestly, I don't mind. I'd rather spend time with you... Doing good. Fighting evil. Without the actual fighting of course."

Willow smiled again. "Me too... I did hit her with my bag though."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. It was wicked cool. Uh, did I just say that?" Tara smiled at her.

For a few paces they walked in silence.

Tara broke the hush. "Umm, I have a class in a bit... I-I can meet you afterwards, if you'd like and continue till the evening?"

"Ok. We'll just recon for a bit and then I'll continue with the surveillance until you get out of class."

Tara giggled, "You **are** cool monster – chick – fighter person."

Willow broke into another smile. "As are you."

Tara shook her head. "B-but I'm not a Scooby." She said as panned to the ground.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to be a Scooby. It's really quite boring. Lot's of books and stuff. Sitting around waiting. " Willow sped up in front of Tara just in time to miss the pained look on her face as she looked up. "By the way, did I leave one my majick books at your place the other night?"

"Yeah, and a sweater."

Willow turned at Tara. "The pink one?"

Tara averted her eyes and pretended to survey the area as to avoid eye contact with her. "Uh huh."

"I was beginning to think I left it at Xander's." Willow replied.

"Nope...Umm. I-I just realized something."

"What?"

"I don't know what Faith looks like. Besides the whole psychotic cleavegy slut bomb thing."

Willow laughed. "Long black hair and black eyes. I think. At least that's what they seemed like whenever she looked at me."

Tara smiled uncomfortably again and they continued to walk on in silence, joining the path that circled around the whole campus.

"So...Did I tell you what happened last night?" Willow said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"No."

"Um... We, we were patrolling and we found this demon pretty much crucified with his entrails everywhere. It was disgusting."

"Sounds like it."

"Even Buffy was horrified. And she's seen gross things in her life."

"I'm sure she has."

Willow decided to change the topic. "Hey, did I thank you the other night for taking me with you? To the hill?"

Tara looked at her. "What?"

"When we went to see the moon rise. It was absolutely gorgeous. A-and I just wanted to thank you again." Willow smiled at Tara hoping for a favorable respond.

Tara smiled at Willow. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Why didn't Cassie show up?"

"Oh, she and Sophia got distracted... with spells, and stuff." Tara looked away a little embarrassed.

Willow smiled. "Well, I'm glad. It gave us some time to be together in a non enclosed space. You know. Just us. Two people... Outside."

"Kinda like now."

"Yeah. Kinda like now. I just wish we weren't looking for Faith."

"Well, what would you like to be doing right now?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe a picnic." Willow scoped the common area. "With you..." she added softly as she rotated to Tara and smiled shyly.

Delighted, Tara smile brightened. "Well, next time we shall picnic."

Willow nodded. "We can use your little hearts blanky and I'll make us some sandwiches."

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Of course. And let's not forget the twinkies and juice."

"Twinkies?"

"Yeah, you know what they are right?"

Tara looked at her with an 'are you kidding?' look, "Cream filled fluffs."

"Exactly. They even have them in strawberry now."

"Impressive."

"Cool."

"Cool."

The two continued to walk and talk their sweep away. Pretty soon they were reaching Dunwirth Hall again and it was almost time for Tara to go to class.

"You have a rat?" Tara asked.

"Well, it's Amy. She's a friend from high school. She's a witch too."

"What?"

"Oh... We were being burned at the stake..." Tara raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story - and she conjured energy but didn't transmit it to anyone so it turned on her. Turned her into a rat."

"Uh, why haven't you transformed her back?"

"I've tried! I can't do it. It's like Hecate's blocked her or something. Hey! Maybe we can do it..."

The name of the Goddess disturbed Tara. "Hecate?! B-but s-she's too young to invoke Hecate."

Willow turned to Tara. "What?"

"Hecate's power is a, a unsteady one... L-like Thespia's..."

Willow agreed. "Tell me about it."

Tara shook her head. "No, Hecate's only for elders to invoke."

Willow looked at her in awe. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I, uh, I-I was taught."

Willow's lips curled up. "Well, I hope I can learn everything too."

Tara smiled delicately. "You will... I, uh, I should get to class." She turned to go up the steps leading to her residence hall.

"Uh, Tara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, can I sleep over tonight? I figure it's safer to hide in your room. You never know, you know? Faith could beat up some kid and get their student directory and find out where Buffy and I live and I may absentmindedly let her in and then she'd try to bite me." Willow thought back to what she was referring to. "Well, actually, she's more the tear down the door kinda gal and since she's not a vampire she wouldn't actually bite me, or she could, but she could do other things and..." Willow was lost in Babblelandia.

"What are you talking about?" Tara interrupted.

"Nothing... It's just I'm sure Buffy will pull an all nighter again and I'm scared to be alone. Plus, no one will know to look for me in your dorm and..."

"Sure." was all Tara replied as she circled away.

"Great! I'll run and gather some supplies and meet you after your class."

Tara turned back to Willow. "Ok. Give me about half an hour so I can change and stuff."

Willow quickly ran up and hugged Tara. "Great. Thank you so much."

"Sure." Tara walked away with her hands crossed over her chest.

Willow had been pacing back and forth since the moment she arrived at Tara's.

"What time is it?" she asked again.

"About three hundred seconds after the last time you asked." Tara replied as she began to shuffle her tarot cards.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going insane. I need to call Giles."

"Ok."

Willow walked over to the bureau and picked up the phone. Two rings later she began to worry. "There's no answer. How could there be no answer? Where would he go? What if Faith is there right now and he's being hurt as we speak? Oh my god, "she whispered as she hung up the phone.

Tara turned to her, "Willow. Calm down! He's probably out patrolling."

"I can't help it. This is crazy. I should be out there helping Buffy."

"Willow, you need to be reasonable."

Willow walked over to Tara. "I am being reasonable. There is a psycho killer out there looking to hurt my friends and I'm not just going to stay here and let her hurt those I love. Oh my god! Xander. I need to help him." Willow jumped over to her jacket and put it on.

"But..."

Willow broke Tara off and pointed to her own face. "This is my resolve face, Tara. You've never seen my resolve face before. No one can stop me once I have my resolve face on. Look... This is it."

Tara tried to not giggle. "Very intimidating."

Willow sighed and turned to her bag of supplies, "I need my supplies."

"What are you doing to do, Willow, stake her?"

Willow shot her a glare. "Funny." Pulling out a stake she said, "This is for the walk..." and pulling out a stun gun, "...and this is for Faith. Not that I hope to get that close to her." She quickly hid them in her jacket. "I'll call you later," she said to Tara as she walked through the door.

"Bye." Tara smiled as began to lay out the first row of cards.

Willow walked right back in the room before the door had even closed. "Oh, who am I kidding."

Tara grinned. "It was quite convincing. I actually thought you were the Slayer for a second there."

The defeated redhead dropped the jacket by the side of the bed. "You know, as soon as I walked out the door this burst of insecurity and fear overcame me. Something that I don't feel when I'm in here." Tara just smiled sweetly at her.

"I feel safe here." Willow continued as she sat down in front of Tara and leaned back against one of the various pillows. "It's like this is a temple or something that no one else that I know has discovered yet. You know what I mean?" Tara just shrugged her shoulders lightly as Willow remained in thought. "I used to feel safe around Buffy. But then as my powers grew - I began to feel safe alone. Even with everything that I know is out there I walk around alone, assured of myself. Sort of... Even with Faith... The last time I saw her I stood up to her. Well, she did have a big knife to my face and I was ready to faint but I still managed to not faint. And now, with you... I just feel stronger with you."

Tara looked up at her. "Me too."

"Maybe it's the room." Willow smiled and began to scan Tara's room, carefully absorbing her surroundings as if it were her first time there. She stopped at the picture by the Indian cloth. "That picture up there, by the fabric... It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Tara looked behind her to what Willow was referring to. "Oh. T-that's my mother." Tara proceeded to imitate her position. "In her goddess like pose." She quickly rolled her eyes at herself, half smiled and focused on the Tarot cards again.

"She looks it... She's so pretty."

Tara didn't look up. "Yeah, she was."

Willow didn't know how to ask what she wanted to ask. "How did she..."

"Die?" Tara completed the sentence for her as she looked up to Willow.

Willow nodded. "Uh huh."

Tara shook her head. "She, uh, didn't."

"But..." Willow sat up. "What?"

"S-she's not dead. I just haven't seen her in a really long time." Tara softly admitted.

"Oh... You said she had a lot of power."

Tara nodded a little uncomfortably. "Yeah, she had a lot of different powers."

Willow leaned back against Tara's pillow again. "Like you..."

Tara emphatically shook her head. "No, uh... No. She was definitely something else."

Willow looked to the picture again. "What's her name?"

"My mother?"

Willow didn't understand why she would question that. "Yes."

Tara took a few seconds to reply. "Lilah."

"That's a pretty name." Willow could see Tara was getting a little uncomfortable talking about her mother.

"Yes..."

"Lilah? Isn't that, like, biblical?" Willow glanced back at the picture.

"I don't know. I think its Hebrew though. So, maybe."

"Hebrew? Lilah? It does sound familiar. My mother's name is Sheila. I think that's Irish or something."

"Sheila? Pagan Goddess Sheela Na Gig."

Willow smiled. "That's funny. My mother may act like she's a goddess but she's certainly not." They both chuckled.

Willow spread out her arms out as she stretched her upper body. She let out a soft sigh and continued to just look ahead, at nothing in particular. Both girls were lost in their own singular worlds of thoughts.

Willow- I wonder where she is.

Tara: Who? Faith?

Willow: Yeah. I wish she would make a move. She's making my stomach all acidy.

Tara: But you think Buffy can handle her.

Willow sits up.

Willow: I think so. But that doesn't mean Faith won't hurt someone else.

Tara: Well, you should be safe. Nobody knows you're here. I mean, uh, they don't even know I exist, right? I know all about them, but...

Willow puts her hand on Tara's knee for a second.

Willow softly: Hey.

Tara : I-I mean, t-that's totally cool. It-it's good. It-it's better.

Willow: Tara, it's not like I don't want my friends to know you. It's just... well, Buffy's like my best friend, and she's really special. And there's this whole bunch of us, and we sort of have this group thing that revolves around the slaying, and-and I, I really want you to meet them. But I kind of like having something that's just, you know, mine. And I, I usually don't use so many words to say stuff that little, but do you get that at all?

Tara: I do.

Willow: sighs I should check in with Giles, get a situation update.

She gets up and walks behind Tara.

Tara: I am, you know.

Willow: What?

Tara turns and looks up at Willow.

Tara: Yours.

Willow shyly blushed at Tara as she picked up the phone to call Giles.

She was quickly erupting with a feeling of euphoria and was trying to stop her smile from exploding off her mouth by biting on her lower lip. It took her a couple of seconds to reply to Giles' answer.

"Giles! You're there. It's Willow... I know you know it's me I was just making sure you knew who it was... No, I didn't... Really? I haven't checked the messages yet... No, I'm, uh... Ok... Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Tara who was back to laying out a new row of cards.

"Anything on Faith?" She asked quietly without turning around to Willow.

Willow walked over to Tara sensing something was wrong. "He didn't say. But there's a meeting. He left a message in our room."

"Oh."

Willow sat down in front of Tara and extended her hand to her knee again. "Are you ok?"

"I feel silly."

"Why?"

She still wasn't looking at Willow when she spoke. "'Cause of what I said to you. It came out all wrong."

Willow grinned. "Did it? I understood."

Tara raised her face to Willow. "You did?"

Willow nodded and smiled gently. "Yes... I'll call you after the meeting, ok? Let you now what's up."

Tara agreed as they smiled into each other's eyes.

Willow stood up to leave but she didn't move ahead. She unexpectedly leaned down and kissed Tara on the cheek. "See you later. "

Tara just thought hard to remind herself to breathe as she watched Willow walk away.


	6. Velvet Web Series Chapter 6

Sereis: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: Who Are You - Chapter Six

Rating: PG (not hat it should be but in America it'd be labeled as such)

Description: After the Scooby meeting with Faith in Buffy, and for the rest of the episode Who Are You. This has got to be one of the longest pieces I've ever written. Sorry about the length. It's just there is soooo much in this ep. One in a series of scenes that I am currently writing that deal with what could have happened before/after a Willow/Tara scene in the episodes of season 4.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: Much appreciated since this wasn't read by anyone else and English is not my first language. (I have an interesting set up of grammar.) And thank you to those that have emailed me. I really appreciate it! hugs 

Disclaimers: Don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions...

Notes: The transcript part is from the shooting scripts available in The Buffy Shooting Script Site. I like the shooting scripts more since they let you know what the characters were envisioned to say and act without the time constraints of commercial tv.

Written: July 2000

Willow held her breath as she phoned Tara. She had just gotten to her dorm room from the Scooby meeting at Giles' and was in a cheerful mood that was slowly fading as the number of rings on Tara's line continued. Just as she was about to hang up, Tara answered.   
"Hi!" Willow declared a little too exited. 

"Willow... How's everything?"

Willow couldn't contain her delight. "Fine and dandy. Faith is well taken care of by the Council. All is safe in the world of Sunnydale. Well, sort of..." 

"Good. A-and Adam?"

"Still MIA but Buffy's out patrolling. She should be doing that for a while." Willow paused trying to get the courage to say what she wanted to say. "Do you want to go out – t-to the Bronze?" 

"Umm, can you hold on a second?" Before even letting Willow reply Tara double clicked to the other line. After about ten seconds of silence she clicked back to Willow. "The Bronze? I-in town?" Willow could sense Tara smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. Was that Cassie on the other line?" Willow asked, thinking about the other caller.   
"No." "Oh..." Willow was a little confused. "Well, you mentioned earlier you wanted to do something but you, umm, selflessly stayed with me and..." Willow stammered thinking maybe Tara already had plans. "Plus, you've mentioned that you've never been there before and I thought 'Hey, why not go to the Bronze.... with Tara - to celebrate'... And, uh... So?" 

Tara was trying to stop smiling enough to speak. "Um, yeah. Ok. I-I need to change though."

"Why? Who are you trying to impress?" Willow kidded and Tara giggled. "I'm kidding. I'm changing too. So, I'll pick you up in fifteen?" 

"Oh, Willow, you don't have to come all the way over here..."

"But want to." Willow didn't understand why. It's not like this was a date or anything. "I mean..."

Tara remained quiet for a second. "Ok. But, can you give me twenty minutes?"

"You are such a girl." They both laughed. "I'll see you in a bit."

Tara opened the door to Willow. After shyly smiling to the speechless redhead she quietly asked, "I-is this ok?"

Willow shook her head in shock. "You look absolutely great!" 

Tara smiled and lowered her head. "No... You look great. "She looked up at Willow and her heart pumped a little faster.

Willow grinned and reached out for her hand. "Well, come on. Fun time to be had." 

The two women headed down the corridor and out Dunwirth Hall. As they walked together hand in hand they talked.

Willow was laughing. "You watched "The Yellow Submarine" every year for your mother's birthday?"

"Yeah. She was obsessed with it. We didn't own a television so we'd go to the community center and watch it there. "

"What were your parents... hippies?" She smiled at Tara whose face reddened. How she loved to see her friend blush. It brought out a pinkish hue that contrasted her soft pale skin and always made Willow want to caress her cheek. But she never did because that would be to forward of her and she wouldn't know what to say afterwards. "Oh! Stony River was a commune wasn't it?! No, they were fugitives on the run from the government and hid in Canada." Tara laughed along with Willow as she shook her head softly. But then an upsetting thought made Willow frown. "Where they in a cult?"

Tara stared at her. "No...Willow. Stony River... It was like a - a collective, maybe?"

"For Wiccans?"

"Some were... Others weren't."

"This is so fascinating. And you seem so well adjusted!" Willow laughed as she watched Tara giggle.

Already holding Tara's right hand with her left one, Willow began to softly run her unoccupied hand over Tara's forearm with her fingers. "The Yellow Submarine... Talk about teaching your children the perils of drug use." She softly held on to her by the bend of Tara's arm delicately caressing her at that ticklish spot.

Tara had trouble formulating a sentence. "Yeah... It was fun though, you know?"

"You know, you never talk about your father."

Tara nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "H-he's dead."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Willow. I was very young. I-I don't remember much about him." Tara began to get uncomfortable.

"Tara... I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She gave Willow her special smile and both looked onward.

Willow remained in thought for about a minute. Mainly thinking about how nice it felt to hold Tara's hand. "Tara, I have something to say to you but you need to promise not to freak out."

"Um, you have a drug problem?" Tara teased.

Willow shook her head. "No. I don't even drink. Well, I got drunk once, maybe twice, but... You?"

"I, uh, I used to smoke."

"Why? Cigarettes are so bad for you." Willow could sense people staring at them as they walked through the campus into Sunnydale. But, she didn't mind their stares. After all, Tara didn't even seem to notice there were other human beings on earth at that moment.

"Umm, n-not cigarettes."

"Oh... That's bad for you too." Willow frowned in her motherly impersonation.

Tara laughed. "I haven't touched the stuff for years. I-I don't drink either."

Willow smiled. "Oh... Well, what I wanted to tell you was... Don't take this the wrong way or anything..."

"You're a demon?"

"Tara..."

"Willow..." she replied kittenish.

Willow sighed at the way Tara said her name. "How do I say this..." Tara gazed at her a little worried. She already didn't like the sound of whatever it was Willow was trying to say to her. Willow smiled at her awkwardly. "You know how you can meet someone and instantly you feel this connection with them. It's like you've known them forever, but not really?"

Tara quietly exhaled. "Yes."

"And sometimes whenever you're with them its like there is not need for conversation because you feel so at ease with them. Like a kindred spirit." Tara nodded. "Well, I've never believed in that." Tara's heart sank and Willow noticed it right away. "No! I mean I've never felt that before. I've always heard stories about such connections but I never believed them. I guess it's the scientific geek in me. You know, theories must be tested and all that." Tara tried to smile. "But... With you... I feel it. I-I know it. "

Tara didn't know what to say. "I-I do too."

"For real?" Willow's brilliant eyes pierced Tara.

She was overwhelmed. "Yes! I thought that you were special the moment I saw you in the Wicca group. You just seemed so hard to reach, you know. You weren't really paying attention and all... Which is understandable considering everything you were going through with Oz... and Veruca - at that time. But, I just knew. A-and when you talked about spells... I was so afraid to say anything to you after that. I mean I couldn't even talk properly with you around. I hated that."

Willow shook her head. "I thought it was so cute."

Tara frowned at her. "Really? Cause I tend to do that when I'm nervous. I hate it."

"I love it," admitted Willow. Their eyes fiercely met but quickly disconnected.

Tara bit her lower lip. "Really? What else do you love? Uh, like?"

Willow sighed. "I don't know. I love how no matter how late it is you always make time for me. How you make me feel when we do spells, like I'm not some bumbling novice. How you'll recon with me even though you don't have to. I love how you listen to all my stories about the Scooby gang, even if I've told them to you before. I love it how you're not scared after everything that I've told you about us. About Oz... I love how you don't interrupt me when I'm babbling. Like right now."

Tara smiled. "It's cute."

Willow beamed. "Really? So, what else do you think is cute?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Everything... I mean, the way you talk, and the way you get all excited when you're telling me your stories. The way your eyes light up when you smile. How you find humor in certain situations. How you're so...You just have this – thing – about you. I can't describe it. E-everything about you is wonderful and... I-I'm glad I met you."

Willow squeezed her hand. "Me too..."

Tara reddened. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes". But for some reason she added, "Well, no. There's... more."

"More?"

Willow paused. "Yeah. I, uh, I just need to know something..." She looked on to the pavement.

"What?" Tara asked her innocently as she turned to her.

"I know what you said earlier but..." Willow bit her upper lip. "Do you... do you like me?" Willow couldn't bring herself to look at Tara.

Tara was a little confused. "I thought we just covered that."

Willow slowly lifted her eyes to Tara. "No, I mean... Like me - like me, as in "in like" with me. Am I making any sense?"

Tara absorbed her question. "Oh... Like you - like you. In _that_ way?" Willow nodded and Tara slowly let go of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Umm... Well, I've never really, really thought about you like that. I mean I have, but... Uh... I can't figure out if it's the witchcraft connection we have or... s-something else... I don't know." Tara was busy staring at the ground.

"Have you ever... you know, with a girl?" Willow could sense Tara was uncomfortable. "Hey, it's no big deal." Willow reached out and unfolded Tara's arms, grabbing a hold of one of her hands again. She held on firmly. "I mean, I think I was a little gay when I was my vampire self from the other dimension. I mean - my vampire self may be gay. Or bi. Or me... I don't know."

Tara was a little mystified. "Huh?"

Willow chuckled. "Oh, it's a long story."

Tara half smiled at her affectionately. "Aren't they always with you? How much longer 'till we reach the Bronze?

Willow smiled realizing that they had a couple of minutes left to go. "Well, remember how I told you Anya, Xander's girlfriend, is an ex-demon?" Tara nodded. "She's a vengeance demon. Well, she was. She was the patron saint demon thingy for scorned women and performed vengeance wishes on ex-boyfriends. She came to Sunnydale because Cordelia made a wish after... Uh... No need to get into all the details. I mean, the reasons for Anya's coming to Sunnydale don't really need to be brought up again. After all that was a very, very long time ago and..." Willow took a deep breath and exhaled, "Cordelia was going out with Xander... andwekissedsotheybrokeupandchaosensued."

Tara's was even more confused now. "You kissed Cordelia?"

"God, no! Xander. I kissed Xander... A couple times."

"Oh."

"But see, I was going out with Oz at the time so it was a double whammy. And we only did it because - I don't know why, but I had this huge crush on Xander all my life and then we were both unavailable and always in danger and... And all these excuses sound so silly now. It was just hormones, I guess. I mean, we went to high school on the Hellmouth! I'm sure that does something to teenagers."

Tara half smiled. "So, Anya performed a vengeance wish because of Xander and now she's dating him? That's pretty funny."

"Yeah it is isn't it? I know he won't be cheating on her. Not that it was cheating you know. It was just...I don't know."

"D-did Oz, know?"

"Yeah. It was absolutely horrible. They caught us kissing as they were in the process of rescuing us from some impending doom."

"Ouch." Tara chuckled but stopped herself.

"Yeah. But he forgave me. And, uh..." Willow just stared ahead.

After a few seconds of silence Tara asked, "So, Anya turned you into a vampire?"

Willow shook her head. "No, apparently she created a whole alternate reality were Sunnydale had no Slayer and this diabolical Willow was a vampire – who, I might add, could probably beat Faith out on the skanky omnisexual category. She was bad. She and an alternate vampy Xander kinda ran Sunnydale or something." Tara softly laughed. "But Giles destroyed Anya's amulet power source and she got stuck in Sunnydale. In high school as a student. Helping us now as a Scooby. How ironic, huh?"

"I must agree."

"But now on to the part I was supposed to tell you five minutes ago." How Willow loved to see Tara smile at her. "Since it was an alternate reality we didn't really know about it until Anya tricked me into creating a temporal fold with her to get her amulet back. But it didn't work. Instead, it brought back-"

Tara grinned. "Your vampy self?"

"Yup. And all her glory. It was so weird. I mean she wore leather! Or, I wore leather. And Oz mentioned something about liking to ride people like ponies. -Which I should have kept to myself..." The look on Tara's face let Willow know she was amused with this story. "In order to defeat her, this Willow - me - had to wear her leather outfit after she - evil Willow - almost tried to turn me into a vampire."

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Why did you have to wear her outfit?"

"Well, she's was quite the organized little Willow. She had a group of vampires working for her holding a bunch of kids hostage at the Bronze for some sort of feast. It was horrible but I shot her with a dart gun after she attacked me in the library and we locked her up in the bookcage. I had to act like her, talk like her, dress like her and go to the Bronze to try to stop the situation she'd created. And we kinda managed to do that."

Tara giggled uncomfortably, "The same Bronze we are going to right now?"

"Oh yeah. Vampiric hotspot. But we're safe. They know not to stir up any trouble in the joint."

"Wow."

Willow nodded. "Her outfit – quite uncomfortable. But the lack of breathing certainly added to my cleavage."

Tara was a little amazed. "Wow. You dressed in leather..."

Willow nodded. "Uh huh. Very skanky."

"Sexy, I'm sure." Tara was taken aback by her comment. "I mean..."

Willow smiled widely. "Thinking back, I did look kinda hot."

"So, Buffy slayed her?"

"No way. I wouldn't let her. We sent her back to her reality. She's probably up to her old tricks right now."

Tara gently swayed into Willow. "Riding people like ponies..."

Willow smiled. "Yeah, cause I'm all about whips and handcuffs... Not really. Tara, you know that's a joke right?"

She laughed. "Of course I do. I think..." But then, Tara looked at her a little uncertain. "I-I don't understand. How come you think her being – whatever, makes you... umm, whatever?"

"Because..." Willow tried to assure her with her smile. "Well here we are. The Bronze. Gosh, I'm so excited!"

Tara surveyed the dingy area in the outskirts of south Sunnydale. "Why?"

"Cause its like uncharted territory for you. "

INT. BRONZE - NIGHT

Willow and Tara enter the Bronze together.

WILLOW- I can't believe you've never been here. The Bronze is the coolest place in Sunnydale. Course, not a lot of competition there... I think the vending machine at Burgin's came in second.

TARA- You used to come here a lot?

WILLOW- Lived here. Me, Xander and...Buffy...

She is looking off at...

ANGLE: FAITH (who looks just a whole lot like Buffy.) She is with a group of people, is watching a

guy try to chug his whole beer.

FAITH- Chug! Chug!

He can't get it all down, spills a lot. People laugh, clap.

FAITH- You failed! You get no love.

ANGLE: WILLOW is a little surprised to see her.

WILLOW- Wow, I didn't think she'd be here...

Deciding, she takes Tara's hand, pulls her along.

WILLOW- Come on. I want you to meet her.

Faith is leaving the group --

FAITH- Back off. You're nothing but a disappointment.

-- when she meets up with Willow and Tara.

WILLOW- Hey, Buff!

FAITH- Willow. And...

WILLOW- Buffy, this is Tara.

TARA- Hi.

FAITH- So we've never met. (Tara shakes her head) Okay. Cool. I'm having a thing with names.

WILLOW- Tara was in my wicca group.

FAITH- (not caring) Uh huh?

WILLOW- So what's going on? Patrol no go?

Faith sits at a table. The other girls do as well.

FAITH- I got tired. The whole Faith thing... I wanted to let off some steam.

WILLOW- Good for you. You can't work yourself too hard.

FAITH- That's my philosophy.

WILLOW- Anybody wanna soda?

Faith shrugs her head.

TARA- Water?

Willow goes to get. Tara watches her, Faith watches Tara. Sees the affection there.

FAITH- You guys have been hanging out a lot, huh?

TARA- Yeah. She's really cool.

FAITH- So Willows not driving stick anymore. Who woulda thought? Guess you never know a person till you've been inside their skin.

Tara's a little flustered.

FAITH- And Oz is out of the picture? I never did see two people so much in love. She just couldn't get enough of old Oz.

TARA- She, uh, said he wwww...

FAITH- He wwwww? You gonna get that sentence out sometime tonight?

Tara is stricken. Willow comes back, sans drinks, and missing Tara's plight in her urgency.

WILLOW- Buff. Guy in the corner.

Faith looks over at:

ANGLE: A GUY leading his DATE out toward the bathroom. He is sleaze and menace, she is innocence.

FAITH- Oh yeah. Good call.

TARA- What?

WILLOW- Vampire.

FAITH- He's wicked obvious.

A beat. Willow looks at her expectantly.

FAITH- So I better slay him then.

WILLOW- You want help?

FAITH- I got it.

(Kills vamp. Comes back in.)

WILLOW- Everything poofed?

FAITH- All's well in the world.

WILLOW- Tara's not feeling great, I'm gonna walk her home.

FAITH- (amused, mock sincerity) Yeah. You give her whatever she needs.

WILLOW- Are you gonna be in later, or are you going over to Riley's?

Buffy mischievously smiled at Willow, "That hunky beefstick of mine?" 

Willow was little taken aback by her terminology. "Uh, yeah..."

"You'll think he'll be in?" Willow nodded. "I'm sure he's convalescing in the frat house. You should call him." 

"Frat house, huh?"

"Are you ok?" Willow asked concerned by her best friend's mysterious behavior.

"Fiv- uh, fine...Never better. You go take good care of, uh, Tara." Buffy smiled at her.

Willow just stood there a little confused as Buffy walked past her and a few paces later, Tara. Buffy winked at Tara and blew her a kiss. Tara just crossed her arms tighter.

"Ok. Let's go."Willow said as she walked up to Tara.

They walked out of the Bronze in silence.

Willow noticed Tara was a still upset and touched her upper arm gently. "You know, if you want, we could go to my room. Watch some television. We have one in there. Somewhere. We've never used it... But I'm sure it works. Campus cable should have something campy on, or we could just watch the Indian channel." Willow didn't like seeing Tara upset. It made her uncomfortable and babbly.

Tara smiled awkwardly. "If you don't mind I'd like to go to my room."

Innocently, Willow asked, "Can I come?"

Tara nodded. "Of course. If you want..." She half smiled at her. 

Suddenly they heard a distinct British accent coming forth from the shadows, "Can I come as well, Red?"

Willow spun around. "Spike!"

"No, it's the wonderful wizard of Oz." Spike retorted as he walked up to the two witches.

"What?" Tara asked not quite comprehending what was going on.

Spike slowly scanned Tara up and down. "Who's the pretty blonde?"

Willow stood in front of Tara, shielding her, protecting her. "What do you want

Spike?"

"You, you know him?" the blonde witch asked.

Spike chuckled. "Perceptive little one. Let me guess - You're a teen witch too, eh?"

"She's – twenty." But Willow's look on her face betrayed her certainty.

"Got a new playmate." He winked at Willow and gave her a thumbs up. She didn't have a reply for that one. Spike simply rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Be a pet, will you Red? Remind little Buffette to not forget our arrangement." He threw a beer bottle against the wall. "And tell her I'm mighty looking forward to my third belt." He took off singing, "_Ding, dong the bitch is dead... the bitch is dead..._"

As soon as he disappeared Tara spoke. "Y-you actually know him?"

"Spike? Yeah, he's..."

"A-a demon."

Willow was surprised. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"He has no soul."

"You can see that?"

"Uh huh... Well, sort of."

"Well, don't worry..." Willow smiled. "I've visualized the circle of protection and we're shielded from now on. No more demons."

Tara shyly smiled back at her and they continued on. They walked for a little while in silence.

"Why hasn't Buffy, you know, slayed him?"

"Who, Spike? He's harmless. I mean, he looks mean with his bleached hair and droopy wardrobe, but he's currently all talk and no bite. Literally."

"He's a vampire?"

"Yeah, but... Well, he's sort of got this brainwashy behavior modification chip in his head..."

"A chip in his head?" Tara's face showed concern. "What's it do?"

"Basically, it stops him from hurting humans. He can probably feed on what's already dead but I saw 'Interview with a Vampire' and I don't think that's good for him. He buys blood from the butcher shop on Main. He can hurt other demons though."

"Oh... How was the chip put in there?"

"He was abducted and taken to a special lab that works on... uh, demons."

"There's a lab?" Tara realized what Willow was talking about. "On campus."

Willow nodded. "Yes."

"That's why there is so much concentrated demonic energy. I was trying to figure that one out but I just thought - Sunnydale. I never would have guessed there was a lab right underneath us... Uh, who's lab?"

Willow went on to tell her about Professor Walsh and Adam's background, about secret agent Riley & the Initiative. By the time she was finished with her story the two girls were already at UC Sunnydale, entering Dunwirth Hall.

"However, the chip doesn't stop Spike from keeping his mouth shut... That's why Buffy hasn't poofed Spike. I mean, he's tried to kill her many times but he's harmless right now, you know? She wouldn't do such a thing."

"Really?"

"Buffy?! Yeah. Unlike Faith, Buffy has a code of right and wrong. She would hurt anything, or anyone, on purpose."

Tara felt sick again. "But Faith would..."

Willow sighed. "Faith is long over the border. She's like Pluto and we're, umm..." She just smiled awkwardly as Tara opened the door to her room.

INT. TARA'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT

Tara and Willow enter.

WILLOW- I'm sorry you're feeling blechy. But we'll get together with Buffy another time, some time soon. I really think you'll like her --

TARA- She's not your friend.

WILLOW- I may have overestimated the "you liking her" factor. But I wish you'd give her a chance; she's very important to me.

TARA- No, I mean... I don't think she's... her.

WILLOW- You lost me.

TARA- A person's energy has a flow, a unity. Buffy's was fragmented; it grated, like something forced in where it doesn't belong. Plus, she was kinda mean.

WILLOW- You think Buffy's not herself? Like she's possessed or something?

TARA- I'm not sure...

WILLOW- You didn't sense a hyena energy at all did you? Hyena possession is just unpleasant.

TARA- Do you have anything of hers?

WILLOW- Of Buffy's? Uh, uh, Ooh! Ah! (fingering them) Earrings!

Tara crosses to her desk, pulls a book out of her drawer.

TARA- There's a way we can... (flips through book) ... The passage to the nether-realm, there's a ritual, if you find her there you should be able to see...

She reads a moment. Willow comes up behind her, looks over her shoulder.

WILLOW- If it'll help Buffy...

Tara turns to her, concerned.

WILLOW- What?

TARA- The nether-realm exists beyond the physical world. Accessing it is, it's kind of like astral projection, it's very intense. I'd have to be your anchor, keep you on this plane.

WILLOW- I trust you.

TARA- It's not like anything we've ever --

WILLOW- I trust you.

INT. TARA'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT

We see various ANGLES of the girls preparing for the ritual:

WILLOW closing the curtains (shot from outside the window).

TARA lighting a row of candles near the wall.

WILLOW pouring oil from a small earthenware bottle into a shallow bowl (wood, stone, clay --

anyway it's old looking) while Tara reads instructions.

TARA anointing Willow. She puts her thumb in the oil, then presses it briefly to Willow's forehead, lips,

collarbone.

WILLOW does the same to Tara. As we cut to a:

LENNY ARM'S EYE VIEW: The girls sit crosslegged, not opposite each other but side by side, facing

opposite directions. Each of them has one arm slightly out, is tracing an arc back and forth along the

floor as through running their hand through sand. As they do this they whisper:

WILLOW/TARA- The Inward Eye, The Sightless Sea, Ayala flows through the River in Me...

They continue to do this for a while, both looking straight ahead. It begins to affect them physically, sweat beading on their faces, breath coming slightly deeper, slightly shallower.

ANGLE: WILLOW'S HAND traces along the carpet -- and suddenly leaves behind a CGI trail of light.

From the high view we see both girls are doing it, and that the arcs of light are closing around them, forming a perfect circle.

The girls stop chanting. They each take the hand closest to the other and hold them up, palm to palm. Breath still heavy, something clearly coursing through them as the hoop of light RISES, passes over them and dissipates, followed by another. And another. Willow looks over towards Tara, her eyes clouded with sensation. She takes a sudden, startled breath and keels backwards, a vision gripping her.

CLOSE ON her eyes, as she sees:

INT. RILEY'S ROOM - NIGHT

Riley and Faith making love, intercut with:

INT. VAN - NIGHT

Buffy, alone, miserable.

It had been about five minutes since Willow's astral projection. Tara was sitting next to her still holding her hand and worried she was taking a long time to come back. Without warning, Willow gasped for breath and returned to her body.   
"Willow..." Tara whispered. 

But Willow didn't reply right away. She gently shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. She was a little disoriented. "Who are you?" she rasped.

Tara continued to whisper, "Willow, it's Tara. You're in my room." 

Willow was still confused. "What?" She cleared her throat.

"Are you all right?" Suddenly, Willow began to breathe heavily. "Oh my god!"   
Tara was scared. "What? What's wrong?!" 

Willow was trying to get the words out but was having difficulty speaking. "They've, they've switched bodies. Faith is in Buffy's body!" She tried to sit up but couldn't.

Tara shook her head. "Settle down. You've just come back. You have no energy." 

She shook her head as she turned her head to Tara. "We need to help - her..." But Willow passed out.

Carefully Tara covered Willow with a blanket and left her on the floor, sleeping. She quietly walked over to her desk and proceeded to scan through several of her majick books. For what seemed to her like hours, Tara researched body projection spells and wrote out some possibilities. Soon enough sleep conquered her too.

A couple of hours later, Tara heard a sweet voice call out to her. "Hey..." She felt a soft touch on her back. "Tara."

Tara didn't know if this was a dream or real. "Willow..." She raised her head to find Willow gently caressing her lower back. "What time is it?"

Willow whispered, "Around four. You've been researching, huh?"

Tara slowly sat up, she noticed her books sprawled all over her desk. "Yeah. I fell asleep... But I think I found out what happened." 

Willow smiled as Tara turned to her. "Sorry about the passing out."

Tara softly smiled. "You needed to repossess your energy." 

Willow walked back and sat on Tara's bed. "That was some spell."

"Yeah. Not to be taken lightly. You didn't have any problems coming or going?" 

Willow shook her head. "No... Just feeling all sweaty and..."

"Me too." 

Willow stood up. "I'm going to go shower."

This time Tara shook her head, "B-but we need to conjure a katra." 

Willow grinned. "We will. I just need to freshen up first."

Tara leaned back on her chair. "Me too..." 

"Well, then, I'll see you in half an hour."

Tara stood up and tried to organize up her tomes. "I'll try to have all the things ready for you." 

Willow got up and walked towards Tara, who turned around after a hand touched her shoulder. "Thank you Tara... For everything." Willow hugged her close.

Tara shyly nodded her head, "Anytime."

Willow smiled as she walked away. "I know."

By the time Willow came back and the witches created the home version katra, the sun had since risen hours ago.

Willow was a little chaotic. "Ok. Now what do we do with this? How are we going to find Faith, uh, Buffy and switch them over? Oh god! Then this means that the Council has Buffy! How are we going to get her? What if they've already taken her out of the country?" Willow was pacing back and forth. "Oh my god!"

Tara sat on her floor watching her. "Umm, Willow... How about Giles?"

Willow's face beamed. "Giles! Of course. You are brilliant!" She ran over and kissed Tara on the cheek. "Umm, sorry. I'm a little exited here."

Tara just smiled.

Giles door flies open again -- Willow and Tara rushing in.

WILLOW- Giles!

BUFFY- Willow!

WILLOW- Oh my god.

BUFFY- Willow wait. You don't understand.

WILLOW- You're Buffy. You and Faith switched bodies, probably through a Draconian Katra spell.

GILES- She understands it better than I do...

BUFFY- How did you...

WILLOW- Tara. Tara this is Buffy, only really this time.

TARA- Hi.

WILLOW- Tara's a really powerful witch --

TARA- Not really --

WILLOW- No really, and she knew right away that you weren't you so we connected with the nether realm and found out what had happened and then we conjured this.

She pulls a box out of her purse, opens it to reveal a little ethereal glow sphere (CGI)

BUFFY- Does that --

WILLOW- (nodding) It's a Katra -- or, the home-conjured version. It should switch you back, if you can get hold of Faith.

BUFFY- Oh thank God. I was afraid I... you guys rule.

GILES- Yes. Of course I would have... had I known, I...

The phone rings.

GILES- I'll get it.

He picks it up...

GILES- Hello?

BUFFY- (to Willow) Do you know where Faith is?

Willow shakes her head.

GILES- ...Yes, Buffy's here with me. In fact, she -- Oh. Right.

He hangs up, crosses to the TV.

GILES- That was Xander. (turns it on) He said there was a report –

He finds it right away -- a news report. Special bulletin.

A REPORTER stands outside a church. Police cars and ambulances are parked in front of it. All attention is focussed inside (except for the reporter, who faces the camera).

REPORTER- ... and barricaded themselves in the church with at least twenty parishioners. One of the few who escaped described the three men as frighteningly disfigured, almost inhuman.

"To the truck!", Buffy rallied.

Giles turned to her, "Truck?"

"Yeah, the Council thought passage in an armored vehicle would save them from the Slayer." She turned to Willow. "Come on."

Willow looked at Tara and back to Buffy, "But..."

"Bring her. The more power we have the better." Buffy said as she exited Giles apartment.

Tara stood still as the rest of them followed Buffy. "Ok."

As he walked outside, Giles turned to Tara. "Tara, right? Remind me to thank you later. "

Tara nodded. "Uh huh."

Willow awkwardly smiled at Tara. "Welcome to the life of a Scooby."

For the first three minutes in the back of the armored vehicle the three girls were silent. Buffy was lost in thought as to the situation in the church and Faith, Willow was thinking about how Tara would react to this new incident in Scoobydom and Tara just stared at the floor, nervous.

Buffy broke the silence. "I'm going to kill her when I find her!" She noticed Tara was now staring at her. "Not literally..."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "It's so weird to have you in there. What's it feel like?"

"I feel like I'm wearing a costume that's on too tight.... Oh god! I wonder what's she's done with my body."

"Eeeww."

"Willow, I don't mean that."

Willow didn't really want to tell Buffy right now that Faith had slept with Riley. "Oh."

Buffy smirked at Tara, "So, not one for much talking are you?"

Willow was flabbergasted. "Faith! Um, Buffy!"

"Sorry! I'm just..."

Tara shook her head and shyly smiled. "No, It's ok. Really. I'm, uh..."

"Freaked." Willow finished her sentence.

Tara nodded. "Yeah."

Willow smiled at Tara. "That's understandable- "

"Since this is my first time." Tara shyly smiled back.

"Yeah."

Buffy grinned at their rapport. "So you guys have been hanging out a lot lately, huh?"

Tara's eyes widened in recollection of her run in with Faith.

Willow didn't seem to notice. "Well, like I told you, uh, not you – you, but your body you – Faith. Tara's from the Wicca group."

"Oh, cool!"

Willow smiled at Tara. "Yeah."

Buffy added, "So it wasn't such a total loss after all."

Giles made a sharp turn that slid Tara onto Willow.

Buffy fell towards the wall. "Hey!" She screamed. "Get us there alive, Giles!"

"Sorry." Tara said to Willow as she backed off her.

Willow smiled. "No, me."

Buffy turned to both girls. "And were you ever planning on introducing us, or you just wanted to keep her all to yourself?"

Willow didn't know what to say. "Buffy! It's not like that."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me? This is great Willow. I'm happy for you." She looked at Tara. "You're not evil are you?"

Tara was shocked. "What?!"

Willow answered for her. "No! Buffy!"

Buffy smiled. "I know. I can sense evil... I wonder where she is."

"Who? Faith?" Willow asked.

Tara looked at Willow a little confused knowing this was the same conversation they had had the night before.

"Yeah. The thought of her in my body is making me all sick inside."

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's Giles' driving."Tara half smiled at the comment.

Buffy screamed out to him, "Are we there yet?"

Tara looked to Buffy. "The katra - should work. It should switch you back."

Buffy smiled at her. "Let's hope so, but I need to find her first."

Tara smiled back. "You will."

Willow put her hand on Tara's arm. "Scooby points for positive thinking!" She quickly let go when she realized what she was doing.

Buffy grinned. "I like her better than Anya already."

Tara half smiled. "Um, thanks."

Suddenly the truck stopped. They all flew forward. Again, Willow and Tara collided.

Buffy exited the church covering up a multitude of emotions. Riley followed closely behind. "I don't want to talk about it Riley." 

"But... "

Buffy turned to him as soon as they reached the armored truck. "I want to go to home. I need to shower. Alone."

"Well come on then." Giles pointed to the truck. "We've got this monstrosity you stole."

Riley was bewildered. "You stole an armored vehicle?!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "It was the only thing available."

Riley uncomfortably smiled at Willow and realized Tara was standing next to her. "Tara? What are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Willow told him.

Riley was even more flustered now. "But...

"She knows everything." Willow calmly added.

"What?" he puffed.

Buffy turned to her former watcher. "I need to get out of here. Giles..."

An officer called out to Riley, "Agent Finn..."

Riley turned to him and replied, "Be right there..." He turned back to Buffy, "Buffy..."

But she was already opening the door to the truck. "I'll call you later. Let's go." She looked to Willow and Tara.

"Umm, we're going to walk." Willow said.

"What?! Why?" 

"I got a little claustrophobic in the back. Not to mention the motion sickness."

"You must be joking! I was rushing to save Buffy's life!" Giles clarified.

Buffy slammed the passenger door shut. "Fine, I'll drive."

Willow shook her head as she stepped back. "No thank you. Last time you drove we crashed."

Buffy threw her hands in the air. "Hey! That was not my fault... FINE. See you at home then." Buffy turned to the truck only to spin around again. "Umm, Tara..."   
Tara looked up from the floor for the first time. "Uh huh..." 

Buffy walked up to her. "Thank you. What ever you did... You saved me." She gave the blonde witch a hug. "Thank you." Tara blushed. "And you too, Red." Buffy winked at Willow. "Just kidding."

Willow laughed as Buffy and Giles got in the truck. After they drove off Riley tried to talk again.

"What..."

Willow interrupted him. "It's a long story Riley. Let her tell it to you."

Riley, beaten, turned to the officers who were patiently waiting for him.

Willow smiled at Tara. "Come on. Let's go."

The two girls began to walk back to the campus.

"Buffy... She's, uh..." Tara couldn't seem to find the words.

Willow smiled. "See, I told you you would like her."

"She's... She's..."

"Buffy... She gets that a lot."

"She looks so helpless."

"Yet she can kick anyone's ass in this town... Cool, isn't it?"

Tara's smile disappeared. "What about A-Adam?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "He'll probably go back into hiding. Makes an appearance and then disappears. That's been his modus operandus."

Tara grinned at Willow. "I need a nap."

"We could, uh, go to your place..."

"Shouldn't you, um... Buffy... She might need you..."

Willow nodded. "Oh... Yeah, I-I didn't even think of that... I'm so used to her being self sufficient Buffy. And..." She began to stare at the pavement.

Tara noticed this. "Hey. W-we could get together later. If you'd like..."

Willow smiled. "Ok."

Before they knew it they had reached Tara's dorm.

"Well, here I am..."

"Yeah... Ummm..." Willow embraced Tara. "Thank you." Willow didn't want to let go, but did as soon as the hug extended more than a minute.

Tara smiled. "Call me later?"

"Certainly."

A few hours later the sun had set and the two witches were in Willow's dorm eating sandwiches and watching the telly.

"This is the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the world."

Willow chuckled. "Oh, you're just saying that."

"No really. There's nothing better than eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching the 'Secret of Nihm'." Tara took a sip from her juice box.

Willow smiled at her. "I'm surprised they even had this in the video library... I'm surprised there even is a video library in the library."

Tara nodded. "With VCR rentals too. I guess that makes sense. "

Willow observed Tara nibble her food. "You eat the borders first."

"Yeah. I love the middle. I save it for last."

Willow took a bite of her own sandwich. "What else do you like to save for last?"

"Hmm... The crust on pizza slices... The mushy inside of a French roll... The last chapter of a book..." Willow laughed. Tara's smile softly faded. "Umm... When do you think Buffy's coming back?"

Willow sipped her drink. "I don't know. She was asleep when I got in and gone when I woke up. Story of our lives."

"Star crossed..."

"Well, except for the lovers part...I mean, I love Buffy. Just not like, umm..." She nervously sipped her drink again.

"I didn't mean it like that... I just meant maybe one of you is, like, in retrograde."

"Like the planets?"

"Yeah. It's an optical illusion but i-it happens a lot. Sometimes, people grow apart for a while but eventually t-they reconnect."

Willow grinned. "So, what you're saying is that we'll be in conjunction again?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah."

Willow smiled at Tara. "I like that. It makes perfect sense... You are so amazing." Tara chuckled and lowered her head slightly, "No, you really are. It's like you have this completely different way of looking at things. "

"Not really."

Willow reached over and touched Tara's knee. "Tara..."

All of a sudden, the dorm door flew open and a fuming Buffy came in.

"He slept with her!" she screamed as she slammed the door shut.

Willow struggled to get up off the floor. "Huh?"

Tara dropped her sandwich on her plastic plate. "I should go." But Willow shook her head.

Buffy walked over to the side of her bed and reached down for her weapons. "Riley! He slept with Faith."

"But how did... Oh." Willow realized Riley must have told her.

"He didn't know! He couldn't even tell it wasn't me!" Buffy angrily said as she shoved various weapons in her slaying bag.

"But Buffy..."

Buffy looked at Willow for the first time and noticed Tara was standing by her. "Oh... No offense, Tara-" She stared at Willow, "But _she_ knew it wasn't me and she doesn't even know me. I'd understand my own mother not recognizing me but this is crazy."

Willow was a little thrown off. "Buffy. We all know how Faith can, uh, be..."

"A slut! She probably threw herself on him and he didn't even bother to blink."

"I was going to say quite swaying..."

"Yeah. In her 'I want to sleep with every guy Buffy is going out with.' Buffy threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a good slay. "she replied as she exited the room.

"Uh..."

Willow turned to Tara. "Wow."

"I..."

Willow couldn't say anything either. "Yeah."

Tara sat back down on the floor, perplexed.

Willow followed her lead. "Uh. You know, you never did tell me how you knew." 

Tara began to play with her food. "I did tell you. She, she was fragmented and m-mean."

"What did she do?"

"She said some stuff." 

"Like what?"

Tara looked up at Willow. "I-it doesn't matter... It was just the way you talked about Buffy... I didn't think she'd ever say those things."

"Please tell me."

Tara sighed. "Just some stuff... About you... About Oz."

"Oz?"

"Yeah. Well, she questioned where he was... I mean, Buffy would have known what happened, right?"

Willow nodded. "What did she say about me?"

"Nothing." Tara looked away to Willow's desk.

"Tara. What exactly did Faith say?"

Tara turned to at her. "Willow, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do."

"I-I think I should go."

"What?! Why? We haven't even gotten to the part where Mrs. Brisby uses the sparkly to save her children."

"Willow..."

Willow inched closer to Tara. "What?"

"I feel weird."

"Why?"

Tara was getting nervous. "Cause I feel like... Faith... Uh..."

Willow was even more interested now. "What did she say to you?"

"She just mentioned... how... um, you might not be into... guys – anymore. Like, if you were interested - in me. Or..."

Willow laughed and Tara was confused by her reaction. "She said that?!" Willow smiled at her. "Leave it to Faith to be so... I mean... It's funny she said that. She saw us together for what, two seconds?"

"Huh?"

"It's funny. We were just talking about that too." But Willow saw Tara was still concerned. "Is what's going on between us freaking you out?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Willow gently reached for her hand. "This... Is this freaking you out? Just because we're connecting - in more ways then one... You shouldn't freak out about it."

"More ways than one?"

It was Willow's turn to be confused. "I thought you said you liked me. "In like" with me I quote. Don't you?"

"Uh, I do. But I didn't think y-you..."

Willow giggled. "_Hello_? Where've you been?"

Tara half smiled. "You're only feeling like this cause we've been hanging out a lot lately. And Buffy - she's not here - hardly. You're just..."

"I am not."Willow said adamantly.

"How do you know? I mean..."

Willow smiled at her. "Tara, this is kinda new for me. But I do know that I like you too. 'In like' with you."

Tara quickly blinked and faintly smiled. "Willow..."

But, Willow interrupted her. "It's settled then."

"What?"

"We are going to watch the movie, finish our dinner sandwiches and... cuddle?" Willow fearlessly smiled at Tara.

Tara broadly smiled back. "Ok."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Velvet Web Series Chapter 7

Series: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: Superstar - Chapter Seven

Rating: G, some snuggling

Description: The missing scenes from Superstar. ) The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no?

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: And thank you to those that have emailed me. I really appreciate it! hugs 

Disclaimers: Don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions... Notes: The transcript part is from Psyche's Transcripts on the web. Written: July 2000, with revisions at later dates 

Jonathan looked over to the Scooby core as they walked away from a stunned Spike. "Well, my work here is done. Take care and be safe." He said as he walked away with photographer's light bulbs flashing. Willow grinned. "Well, I'm off to..." She played with her hands nervously as she half smiled at Buffy. 

Buffy nodded. "Ok. See you later."

Watching Willow quickly walk away prompted Xander to ask, "Where is our little Willster going in such a hurry?"

"To Tara's." was Buffy's simple reply.

"Who?" Anya asked.

"Tara. The witch that knew Faith did that switcharoo."

Xander laughed, "Hey that kinda rhymed." Anya rolled her eyes at him.

Buffy smiled. "They do spells together."

Xander's eyes widened. "What kinda spells?" 

Buffy turned to walk away. "You sicko."

Cut to Tara's room.

Willow and Tara are sitting.

Willow: "Next thing I know this crazed vamp is like running right at me and I know if it gets past me there's no telling who's in danger next."

Tara: "Come on you have fun. Admit it - living the Scooby life."

Willow: "I was going for a kind of stoic bravery but yeah. And it was exciting with the ceiling coming in and everything..."

Willow puts tape on a small piece of paper. Willow sticks the paper on something.

Tara: "Oh, that's a cute one! A-and Buffy she was ok?"

Willow: "Oh she was great! Twang! Poof!" Tara looks confused. That was the sound - the crossbow, vampire dusting. I mean she was a little cranky that she missed that one vamp."

Tara: "W-Well, I-I kind of meant personally." Tara sticks something on the wall. "That whole thing with Faith it pretty much freaked me out and I was just sensing it from a distance."

Willow: "Oh yeah I know she's not over the whole Riley sleeping with Faith thing. Oh.. you know I mean - Faith's insides and Buffy's outsides when her insides were out."

The camera angle changes to reveal they are working on a large montage of Jonathan photos on the wall.

Tara: "I hope they'll be ok."

Willow: "I sure it'll blow over. They're probably all with the smoochies right now."

Tara giggled. "Yeah." She looked back to their wall collage. "I think we're done for the evening. We have no more pictures of Jonathan."

"We'll buy more magazines tomorrow..." Willow began to shuffle the clippings together and looked up to Tara. "So, ummm, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"I know! Music. How about some music?" Willow got up and walked over to Tara's stereo system. "Uh, Tara?"

Tara was still picking up the cutouts on her bed. "Yes?"

"Where are your cd's? I see the stereo but no cd's. Or, come to realize it now, no cd player." Willow turned to her.

"Oh, I don't have a cd player. All I have are albums and tapes. They're over there. Under the paper files." she said as she pointed to the open storage box across from Willow.

"Albums! That is so cool." Willow walked across the room and bent down in front of the storage box unit. "Giles is the only other person I know that has albums but he's old... But cool too, in that old cool kinda way..." She shuffled through some of the albums. "What is up with these titles? I've never heard of Rasputina... The Cocteau Twins?"

Tara smiled at her. "They're really good. There's more towards the back."

Willow proceeded to scan. "Oh, Love Spirals Downwards. I remember this one. I liked it a lot... Oh, I love Ella! Wow, you seem to like a lot of jazz. Opera, huh? I have a bad opera story."

"A bad opera story?"

"Yeah. You know the nightmare where you have to sing opera in front of a million people and you don't know any of the words. Let alone how to sing opera." Tara laughed. "And... Marilyn Manson? Tara!" Willow playfully put her hands on her hips.

Tara shrugged her shoulders as she awkwardly smiled at Willow. "I know. It's just his lyrics are incredible. And I like the drums."

Willow continued to peruse Tara's albums but soon enough held up an album to Tara. "Prick? This is a band right?"

Tara nodded. "Of course. They're pretty good."

Willow sighed. "Quite the eclectic collection. Judging from some of the album covers, you and Faith would probably have gotten along real well."

Tara shook her head. "No thank you."

"Hey! You've got Jonathan's new album. He even signed it for you. But - He spelled your name wrong." Willow had a look of confusion on her face.

"What?" Tara quietly asked.

"Your name. He spelled it T-E-R-A-H."

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "Oh... "

"Yeah. It's like he spelled it in Hebrew. We went to Hebrew school together, you know? We had a friendly academic rivalry." Willow smiled and continued, "Do you want to listen to it?"

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood for him right now."

Willow feigned shock. "Yea gods! Let them not hear your blasphemy for thou shalt be struck by a Jonathan demon seeking revenge."

Tara laughed at first but then got serious. "That's not funny."

Willow solemnly nodded her head. "I know. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence between the two witches.

Willow exhaled, "I feel horrible now."

"Why, Willow?" Tara bent over her bed and reached for her trash bin.

Willow watched Tara's skirt curve her lower body. "I'm just thinking about how I should have known it wasn't Buffy. I shouldn't have left you alone with Faith."

Tara looked at her. "Don't say that. You didn't know."

Willow frowned. "I'm not a good witch at all. I can't even sense my own best friend being my worst enemy."

Tara stood up and walked over to Willow. As she sat down in front of the redhead she warmly touched her shoulder. "You are a great witch Willow. Y-you just need to attune a little more. No. Uh, concentrate more? No... Ok, quiet time."

"No, no... Although I do like the times we spend quiet..." She smiled at Tara who shyly looked away as she blushed. "But now for some sounds. "Willow smiled as she turned back to the file of albums. "Oh my goddess, Cyndi Lauper! I haven't heard this album in years."

"Me too."

"Who's Penelope?" Willow innocently asked.

Tara was a bit startled by the name. "What did you say?"

"Penelope. It's written here on the cover." Willow turned the album cover towards Tara. "It looks like a little kids handwriting."

Tara half smiled. "Umm, she's my sister."

Willow was stunned by this revelation. "Sister? You have sister? I didn't know that."

Tara looked at her. "Yes. I'm one of three... A triplet. W-we haven't talked about this?"

Willow's eyes widened. "You, you're a triplet? You've never mentioned it. I certainly would have remembered."

Tara slowly moved back against her bed and sat against the edge. She nodded. "Yeah." Tara bit her lower lip and looked off to her outstretched legs.

"Are you identical?"

"No."She nervously smiled at Willow.

Willow grinned back. "What are they're names? I mean, other than Penelope."

"Zorah. She's the other triplet."

Willow smiled at Tara. "Zorah? That's an odd name."

"Well, umm, Willow's an unusual name too. I mean, you're named after a plant. And let's not get into Buffy." Tara chuckled.

Willow grinned broadly as she moved closer to Tara's bed and reached for Tara's hand. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Tara smiled at her lovingly. "Hey, do you guys have that connection where you know what the other feels or is going to say?"

Tara nodded but then quickly shook her head. "Um, we used to. But not anymore." She looked off to the window.

"Why not?" Tara shrugged her shoulders in response. "Where are they now?"

"I-I don't know." Tara turned back to her and was obviously tense. "Willow, c-can we talk about something else?" Willow looked disappointed and it pained Tara. "I mean... I want to talk about it but..." Tara gently stroked her forearm. "How about you... Why are you an only child?"

"My mother almost died having me." Willow softly replied.

"Really? How?"

Willow carefully curled herself up against Tara's body as the blonde witch wrapped her arms around the redhead. "I'm a caesarian baby. She lost a lot of blood during the operation. Probably why she ignores me most of the time." Willow chuckled.

"Willow..."

Willow smiled against Tara's neck. "I'm just kidding. My parents are... special. They are very into themselves and their profession. I'm ok with it. Really. They'll always be there for when I need them. I think." Willow began to play with Tara's fingers as she nuzzled her neck. Willow loved the scent of Tara's neck, a mixture of hair shampoo, incense and scented oils. A particular scent, she knew, she'd never be able to forget.

Tara sighed. "That's why you love being a Scooby so much. They are your family."

"Yeah. I guess they are."

"It's good to have that." Tara gently cleared her throat. Her heart was beating as fast as it did whenever Willow was this close to her. She was gradually losing her grip around Willow.

Willow blissful looked up and at a leisurely pace traced her fingers down Tara's neck, starting from her jaw line. "Yeah, but I like this better."

"Me too." Tara murmured.

Willow noticed Tara's chest was rising and falling heavily and that her eyes were shut. The blonde was also nervously biting her lower lip. A couple of Willow's chakras were growing excited. Willow smiled at this and moved her mouth towards Tara's jaw and gently kissed it.

Unexpectedly, Tara stood up and Willow was thrown off her. "I, uh... Excuse me. I'll be r-right back."

Willow was confounded. "Tara..."

Tara was fidgeting heavily. "No... I, I uh – I need to go."

"What..." but Tara had already closed the door behind her. "This is your room. "Willow said aloud to herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was horrified she upset Tara and didn't know how to rectify the situation. She just sat on Tara's floor perplexed.

A few minutes later Tara returned. Without eye contact Tara sat down on her bed and an uncomfortable silence followed for about a minute. Then, Tara spoke.

"I-I'm sorry."

Willow turned to her, "No. It was my fault. I didn't mean to upset you."

Tara's eyes gently locked with hers. "Y-you didn't upset me. Exactly the opposite. I just..." But Tara couldn't finish her sentence.

Willow nodded and slowly stood up. "I should go then."

"What?" Tara was a little unsettled by this and reached out for Willow's hand. "Why?"

"I have homework to do and as Giles always said I shouldn't let slaying get in the way of... Actually, he always said that to Buffy but I think I'm the one that registered it." The two smiled at each other.

"But... Are you sure? I-I hate the thought of you walking alone at night."

Willow grinned. "I've got a stake and holy water in my coat. Plus, with Jonathan helping Buffy, things have calmed down in the demon department. I'll be fine." Tara was crestfallen. Willow wiggled her arm to Tara. "But, it's not like I haven't slept over before."

Tara smiled lightly. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Willow burst out laughing. "Ok."

"What..."

"I'll tell you the truth. I brought my books with me and I have an extra toothbrush and pj's in my bag."

Tara beamed. "A definite must have for fighting off vampires and demons when walking to your dorm."

"Unquestionably."

Both girls stared at each other for half a minute when Tara slowly lifted Willow's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I don't know, Willow. I'm nervous about this."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"You've already met Buffy and Giles. It's just Xander..." Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh and Anya."

"I know, but I'm kinda reverting towards keeping me... just yours, again." Tara said at they neared The Bronze.

"How could someone be so shy? It's so cute!" Willow gently squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Willow..."

"But you must meet Xander. He's like my bested bud, remember?"

"Yeah. But I feel awkward."

"Why?"

Tara couldn't find the words. "Umm..."

Willow turned to her. "Cause we kissed?"

Tara quickly corrected her. "We ... Umm."

Willow smiled. "I was talking about me and him."

"Oh... But that's not why."

"Well, then don't worry about it. We'll have a great time. I promise. It's a Jonathan concert and great fun to be had at The Bronze."

The two witches walked into the crowded club. Tara crossed her arms but uncrossed them again. She was so nervous she accidentally tripped over a patron's leg and spilled his drink on him. Willow giggled at the sight. After Tara apologized profusely, Willow took a hold of her hand and led her towards the stage where she had spotted the Scooby core sitting down.

"Hey guys." Willow said as they walked up to the table. "Xander, this is Tara."

Xander half waved as he stood up but stayed in place, next to Anya who was eyeing Tara up and down. "So you're the famous Tara, huh?" Tara shrugged her shoulders and shyly smiled. "Thank you for not letting us get stuck with Faith."

"Oh whatever. You had sex with her." Anya voiced.

"Hi Tara." Buffy smiled. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hi." Tara faintly replied.

Riley nodded to her. "Hi there, Tara."

Willow looked to Buffy. "So what's up? How are ya?" She bent her head towards Riley.

Xander was having a separate conversation with Anya. "Yeah, I may have slept with her but at least I got her name right."

"What is that supposed to mean. Are you still talking about last night, Xander?" Anya rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok. You know." Buffy looked towards the stage. "What have you been up to?"

"Me?! Why would I be up to anything? I never do anything."

"Chill out, Will. No more mochas for you."

Willow chuckled and noticed Tara was standing quietly staring at the band on stage. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Tara turned to them. "Umm, do you mind if I..." she motioned to the crowd.

"Sure, go ahead." Buffy responded.

Willow frowned for a nanosecond. "I'll be right there."

Tara nodded and walked away.

"She's not one for much words, is she Willow? Kinda reminds me of Oz." Buffy's eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry."

"No... It's ok. I'm better now."

Buffy could see Willow was still a little uncomfortable. "I see that. I'm happy for you. 'Cause..."

Suddenly Xander's voice broke their uneasy silence. "I really don't want to talk about it, Anya. You did too."

"I did not."

"Hey, where did Tara go?" Xander asked when he realized the blonde was not around.

"She couldn't take your childish bickering anymore." Buffy smirked.

Willow smiled and said, "I'll be right back." She took off towards Tara.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked the blonde witch when she reached her.

"Yeah. There's just some weird vibes there. They are all mad at each other."

"Welcome to the drama."

Tara gently shook her head. "I-I don't like drama."

With complete honesty in her eyes, Willow smiled at Tara. "I promise you, no drama."

Anya: "Did not."

Xander: "Last night with me you said Jonathan."

Anya: "It was a moan!"

Xander: "Fine! You moaned Jonathan!"

Anya: "Not unh! It was like unnh-unnh-atha."

Xander: "Maybe it was ahh-onathan. Still not fluffing up the old ego."

Riley: "Quite the couple, aren't they?"

Buffy: "They get into a fistfight, I've got a fifty on Anya."

Riley: "Wonder if they'll make it?"

Buffy looks at Riley. The song ends. The audience applauds.

Tara and Willow walk back to the table and sit down. Jonathan sings his song and Buffy and Riley dance to it. The song finishes.

Tara: "Oh my god!. He's going to do something off the new album."

Anya: "Xander."

She is staring raptly at Jonathan.

Xander: "Yeah."

Anya: "Let's go have sex now."

Cut to Xander who is also staring raptly at Jonathan.

Xander: "Yeah, ok."

They walk off, holding hands, neither taking their eyes from Jonathan until the last possible moment.

Karen rushes in and Buffy takes her arm.

Buffy: "Oh! What is it? Are you ok?"

Jonathan stops playing, waves cut to the band and jumps down off the stage.

Jonathan: "Karen, that's your name isn't it? I-I signed my book for you." He holds her arms. "Tell me what hurt you Karen. I can help."

Buffy briskly walked up to the table. "Willow..." She noticed Xander was missing. "Where's Xander?"

"Oh, he and Anya..." Willow half smiled.

"Is she ok?" Tara asked about Karen.

"Yeah, but she's shaken. We're going to Jonathan's to see if we find this thing. Willow, can you stay here incase any other victims come?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. Sure." She looked to Tara and asked if she'd stay with her eyes. Tara nodded.

Buffy thanked her as she walked away. "We'll be back."

Tara looked around The Bronze and quivered. "This place has kinda died out."

"Screaming injured women shouting about something attacking them tends to do that."

"It's creepy."

Willow began to walk away from the table. Tara followed her around. "Creepy? No way. This used to be my home away from home. I have so many memories here. The first time I heard Jonathan play with the Dingoes. When he wrote a song for me... When we... Hey! They changed the couch! How could they do that?!"

"Umm."

Willow frowned. "That's so sad. That was our couch." Willow was flooded with memories.

Tara didn't understand what she meant. "I'm, uh, sorry?"

Willow snapped back to reality. "What? Huh?"

"You were talking about the couch."

"Oh. Do you want a soda?"

"Sure." Tara watched Willow walk towards the bar and talk to the bartender. She looked around the few souls that remained at The Bronze and sat down on the couch.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Red's new mate." Spike came up from the side and sat down opposite Tara, beer in hand. "What's your name?"

Tara didn't look at him. "Tara."

Spike couldn't believe her unconcerned reaction to him. "Hey blondie, don't you know who I am?"

"Y-you're Spike."

"Tara, eh?" Spike eyed her.

"Xander is not - h-here."

"How did you know I..." Spike smirked. "I've never met a psychic witch before. Then again, I never let them live long enough for me to get to know them." Tara's eyes wandered to the coffee table.

Willow walked up to them, drinks in hand. "Spike, what do you want?" She asked as she handed Tara her drink and sat down next to her.

"Well, I was looking for Xandman. I need money for smokes. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have five notes on you, eh?"

"I thought..." Tara looked away to her drink.

"Go away Spike."

"Come on. Give the man a break. After everything I've done for you..." Willow raised him an eyebrow. "Well... You owe me for making me kiss Buffy."

"Just leave or I'll- I'll stake you."

Spike chuckled. "With what? Your plastic straw?"

Willow sat up straight as if in control of the situation. "This place is littered with hidden stakes. There just might be a stake right under this seat cover."

Tara frowned and whispered. "You shouldn't tell him that."

Spike rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine. But just you know... Whatever."

The two witches watched Spike walk away.

"That wasn't true, right?" Tara asked as soon as he was out of range.

"What? The stakes? It's true. We came up with the idea one night after a Dingoes gig. Hid them everywhere, just in case." Willow smiled at Tara. "Although, technically, we're no where near one right now. The other couch..."

"Oh. "Tara chuckled nervously. "So... Thanks for the drink."

"You're so very welcome, my dear." Willow smiled at Tara awkwardly and sat back against the couch.

A preppie girl walked up to Willow and Tara with a boy in tow. "Hey Willow..."

"Hi Jen. How are you?"

"Freaked out. What happened? Wasn't that Buffy who just took off with Jonathan?"

"Yeah. Someone was mugged."

"You know I'm really getting sick and tired of Sunnydale. I should have just left after graduation, or lack of graduation. Speaking of which, have you heard from Cordelia?"

"Oh, she's in LA. Last I heard."

Finally the boy spoke, "Dude, when are the Dingoes playing again? I heard Oz, like, took off on some spiritual sabbatical or something. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Willow could sense Tara was growing uncomfortable. "Umm, no. I don't."

"Man, I miss that guy. I should have bought their demo tape last year."

Willow didn't know what to say. "Yeah."

Jen spoke. "Ok, well then we're off cause if there is some psychotic mugger running around I want to be safe at home. See ya."

"Bye." Willow turned to Tara who was staring off into her drink. She held out her hand to her thigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just siffing."

"Siffing?"

Tara grinned at her. "Yeah, you know, when your brain takes a break and you just stare off into nothing. I call it siffing. It's an inside joke. Not with myself, of course. I mean..."

Willow's smile lit her face. "I like that. It sounds just right... So, umm, what are you doing the rest of the evening?"

Tara giggled. "Holding down the fort until Buffy comes back."

Willow smiled. "And, after that?"

Tara tasted her drink. "I don't know..."

The two of them spent the rest of the time until Buffy arrived sipping their drinks, stealing glances, shyly smiling at each other and looking away.

Cut to campus lawns. Night. Buffy, Willow and Tara are walking.

Willow: "I'm glad you're ok. Everyone in the Bronze was pretty freaked out after you left.'

Tara: "So I guess you have go fight this thing, huh?"

Willow: "All the weapons are at Giles'. It shouldn't take too long."

Buffy: "No go."

Willow: "Did you just go 'no go'?"

Buffy: "Jonathan did. He said it was some brainless beasty and that he would take care of it himself."

Willow: "Oh cool."

Buffy: "I guess. I don't know he just... he seemed a little scared."

Willow: "Henh! Buffy this is Jonathan. You know he doesn't get scared. You talked about it when you gave him the class protector award at the prom."

Buffy: "You're right."

Tara: "Ummm, my exit. Willow, I-I'll see you tomorrow."

Willow takes Tara by the forearm briefly.

Willow: "Ok."

Tara walks off.

Willow: "So. Saw you and Riley, with the dancing."

Buffy: "It was a great dance.

Buffy: "For the first time it felt like Faith wasn't there.

Like no one was there but us."

Cut to interior halls.

Tara, walking alone in the halls, hears something and she walks more quickly. Double doors in front of her crash open and the monster is there. The monster backhands her and she falls. It swipes at her as she is on her back and she holds her hands up defensively.

Tara slides on the floor as she was pushed from behind or ran forward and fell. She turns back toward the monster and chants desperately as she scuttles backwards on her hands, bottom and heels.

She holds her arms out and dust or smoke springs from her arms blinding the monster. The monster chitters as it waves at the dust. Tara gets up and runs into a Janitor's closet. The lock clicks. The monster bangs on the door.

Next day. Cut to Tara's room. Knocking. Willow lets Buffy in.

Buffy: "What's going on?" She sees Tara laying on the bed. Tara has scratches and abrasions. "Oh my god."

Tara lies on the bed in a semi-fetal position, shivering.

Willow: "She's gonna be ok, but she's terrified."

Buffy: "What happened? What did this?"

Willow: "Someone found her in the janitor's closet about an hour ago. I-I think she was there all night - she was all alone."

Buffy: "Tara, what did this?"

Tara: "Big, lumpy. had something on its - on its head. Like a Greek letter only not."

Buffy takes some paper and draws the symbol that Karen did.

Buffy: "This, was it this?"

Tara nods.

Willow: "Buffy Jonathan said we were all safe. Jonathan said it.

Buffy looked back to Tara. "I-I got to go."

Willow got up and followed her to the door. "You can call me here. I'll be here."

"Ok. Take good care of her."

"I will."

As soon as Buffy closed the door Willow turned to Tara and looked as if she were about to cry. "Oh my god."

Tara weakly blinked her eyes. "What?"

Willow walked over to the bed. "I did this! I said that you'd be attacked. I was joking. I didn't mean it." She sat down on the floor facing Tara again.

"Willow, stop it. I have a headache."

"But it was my fault."

"Nothing is your fault."

"We should've walked you to your room. Why didn't we walk you to your room?"

"I'm fine, Willow. But, I'm cold."

Willow quickly stood up. "Let me get you a blanket." She walked over to Tara's closet and pulled out the hearts blanket. After carefully throwing it over Tara she asked. "Is that better?"

Tara nodded. "A little."

Willow proceeded to lay down behind Tara and spooned against her back." I'll warm you up." She reached over and hugged her close.

"Every time I close my eyes I see its face." Tara secured her hand with Willow's.

"You're safe now."

"I sensed it but I just thought it was human. I never expected..."

Willow kissed the back of her head. "I should have walked you to your room."

Tara smiled. "You're here now..."

"Just the thought of... You getting hurt... You being trapped."

Tara chuckled slightly. "I, uh, I fainted after about a minute."

Willow hugged her close again. "Tara..."

"Thank you for taking care of me." She pulled Willow's hands close to her chest and kissed it.

Willow smiled. "You should rest now... I'll stay here with you."

"Don't you have class?"

"I think this is more important than English Lit... What me to sing you a lullaby?"

Tara softly nodded. "Yes..."

"Umm, ok. Uh..."

Tara painstakingly turned around to Willow and smiled. "You don't have to."

Willow gazed into her caring eyes. "I want to... I just can't think of any... My mother never sang lullabies." Tara laid her head on Willow's chest. "A-and the only songs I know by heart are Dingoes."

Tara's eyes wandered up. "Listening to your heartbeat is the best lullaby."

Willow sighed and kissed Tara's forehead. "I'll hum you something." And she did. A few minutes later she looked down to Tara who was peacefully sleeping. Willow smiled and closed her own eyes.

Willow woke up to the sound of Tara's phone ringing. Tara had since moved over to the side of the bed and so Willow was able to get up with out disturbing her. However it took her a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. It was Buffy calling a meeting at Giles'. Willow was torn as to what to do. She checked on Tara again and kissed her cheek. As she turned to walk away she faintly heard her name. Tara had woken up.

Willow smiled as she watched Tara cautiously stretch in bed. "Was that Buffy?"

"Yeah. There's a meeting."

Tara's eyes adjusted to the darkness. "It's nighttime already?"

"Uh huh."

Tara sighed. "Ok."

"Can I come by later?"

"Take my keys."

"I'll bring you some food."

"Egg drop soup?"

"Sure."

"And a bagel?"

"Ok."

"Oh and can I..." Willow laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked up to Tara's bed.

"Better. My body still hurts a little."

"I'll massage you later if you'd like."

Tara smiled at her. "You know how to massage?"

Willow grinned. "No, but I'm sure my hands will know what to do. I mean..." Tara smiled at her. Willow bent down and delicately kissed Tara's lips. And then kissed her forehead. "See you later."

Tara was dazed. All she could say was "Uh huh."

Cut to campus lawns. Daylight. The gang is sitting beside a tree.

Willow: "I can't believe we believed it"

Riley: "It seemed so real."

Buffy: "Well, in that world, it was real."

Anya: "Alternate realities are neat."

Xander: "You know what I'll always remember?"

Riley: "The swimsuit calendar's sticking in my mind." Buffy looks at him and raises her eyebrows. "Not in a good way."

Xander: "I'll always remember the way he made me feel about me. Valued, respected, sort of tingly... Now I'm just empty."

Anya is also depressed.

Buffy: "Poor Xander. I guess Jonathan hurt you most of all."

Tara raises her hand: "Ummm."

Buffy: "Except of course, after Tara."

Willow smiles at Tara.

Riley: "Did anyone else feel way too tall? I felt way too tall."

Buffy sees Jonathan looking over at her and walks to meet him.

Xander: "I liked his clothes. He had really cool clothes."

Willow: "Still not understanding how he got the house and everything."

Anya: "And who really did star in the Matrix?"

"Thank you for walking me to my room, e-even though it's daytime." Tara said as she and Willow walked into her dorm room.

Willow smiled. "I will be walking you to your room forever more, me lady."

Tara lowered her blue silk scarf form the mirror and looked at the cut on her forehead. "I hate this gash. I look horrible. Why can't this body have super healing powers like Buffy's?"

Willow stood behind her looking over her shoulder. "I think it's sexy..."

Tara turned around to her. "Sexy? Huh..."

Willow nodded. "Yeah. Oz used to have this scar right over..." Willow looked off.

"What?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed. "Nothing."

"It's ok. Y-you can talk about him. I-I don't mind."

Willow smiled at her fib. "Nah, I feel weird."

Tara sat down next to her. "Why?"

"I don't know..." Willow looked at Tara. "I'm sure there's some spell we could find to heal you up."

Tara shook her head. "I don't want to mess with majick right now. That whole Jonathan spell kinda freaked me out."

Willow giggled. "Everything freaks you out."

"I can't help it. I was just thinking about the whole three folds rule."

"Tell me about it."

Tara frowned as she looked down on her bed. "I-I do have something to tell you..."

"What?"

"You're not going to like it."

Willow smiled. "You're not from an alternate reality are you? 'Cause that could kinda mess up our fledgling relationship here."

Tara half smiled at her. "Umm. No, I'm not... But it has to do with majick and demons."

Willow giggled. "You're not a demon are you?!"

"Willow...Why? Do I look like a demon?!"

"No!" Willow touched her face. "You look like an angel."

"Well..." But Tara could figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

Willow reached for her hand. "You can tell me anything. I trust you, remember?'

Tara faintly smiled. "It, uh, It has to do with that spell you wanted to do one night... When you wanted to call upon Thespia to find some demon a-and it didn't work..." Willow nodded. "It didn't work because, uh, I didn't perform it correctly. I ruined it."

Willow shrugged a shoulder. "Well, we're still learning to work as one. Not everything will go right."

Tara shook her head. "No, I did it on purpose."

Willow let go of her hand. "What?!"

"I didn't blow the sand over the square."

"What? No, I heard you the first time... Why would you do that?"

Tara looked crushed. "There were many reasons I did that. I didn't really know you that well, and I was scared. Calling upon Thespia is a big responsibility, you know. And the whole tracking down demons thing is just - scary. I wasn't sure we were ready for that. I-I wasn't ready for that."

Willow sat back against the wall. "So you'd rather just deceive me?"

"I didn't deceive you! I tried to talk to you and you scoffed."

Willow sat up. "I scoffed because I thought we were ready."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't think we were ready. And I kinda started to tell you about it afterwards but... I..." Tara shook her head at herself.

"Are we now?"

Tara looked up to Willow. "What?"

"Ready? I think we're ready."

"We're still talking about the spell, right?"

Willow half smiled. "Spells and stuff."

Tara reached out and touched Willow's knee. "I'm sorry about that spell, Willow. I feel awful about it. But I really thought I was protecting you. I don't think you understand. What it is that you were trying to tap into."

Willow frowned at Tara. "And you do? You could be overreacting, Tara."

"I... Maybe, but I've been doing this forever, remember?"

Willow shook her head. "Yeah, well you..." She stopped and giggled. "Is this our first argument?"

Tara grinned. "I don't know... Willow... "

Willow grabbed Tara's hand. "No... It's ok. I'm glad you told me about the spell... I trust you. And I'm sure you were right."

"Willow, it's not..." Tara was struck mute by Willow's loving gaze on her.

"So, would you like that massage I promised you yesterday."

Tara smiled and shyly nodded.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Velvet Web Series Chapter 8

Series: The Velvet Web

For the Episode: Where the Wild Things Are - Chapter Eight

Rating: ARGH! I don't know. PG-13 I'd guess.

Description: A very long fic... The missing scenes from WTWTA. O & O smoochies, finally! ) The details I've written about Tara and her background are actually for another fic that I am writing but I figured I'd start setting it up now. How very Joss, no?

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Tara in season 4 episodes...

Feedback: And thank you to those that have emailed me. I really appreciate it! hugs 

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, don't make any money, and blah, blah, blah, Joss, blah, blah, blah, production companies, and blah, blah, blah, the Buffy writers... I just love writing to your inventions... Notes: The transcript part is from Psyche's Transcripts on the web... 

Written: August 2000, with revisions at later dates

Cut to Giles holding a rolled-up piece of paper.

GILES: And yet you say that the, the vampire went to the demon's aid. The two of them were working as a team?

BUFFY: (sitting on Riley's lap, nods) Everything except giving each other little pats on the behind.

We see the interior of a college lounge room. Buffy and Riley in one chair, Giles on their right, Willow and Tara on the sofa across from them.

GILES: Extraordinarily odd. (Sits back, crosses his legs, gestures with the paper) As a rule, demons ... have no empathy for any of the species other than their own.

(Shot of Buffy and Riley giving each other affectionate looks)

GILES: In fact, most think of (sees someone walking by, lowers his voice) vampires as ... abominations. Mixing with human blood and all.

WILLOW: So ... what brought these two together?

RILEY: Not what. Who.

GILES: (realizing) Adam. (Pulls off his glasses)

BUFFY: Think about it. Who better to bring together a bunch of... demon types than someone who's made out of a ... bunch of demon types?

TARA: So he's, um, bridging the gap between the races.

WILLOW: Huh, like Martin Luther King.

(Shot of Giles raising his eyebrows skeptically)

GILES: Um, (clears throat) I suggest that, uh, over the next several nights, you two (Shot of Buffy's and Riley's hands stroking each other) concentrate your patrol in that same area. If there's any other peculiar pairings or groupings, you let me know.

RILEY: I'll let the squad know as well. They're patrolling. (To Buffy) We'll have a, uh, reserve unit out during the party.

GILES: (frown) Party?

RILEY: Tomorrow night. We're having a thing.

GILES: At a time like this? Who, well, whose idea was that?

RILEY: Mine. Boys are pretty ragged, need to let off steam.

GILES: (Giles nods) Point taken.

RILEY: You're welcome to come.

GILES: Well, much as I, uh, long for a good kegger, I have other plans. The Espresso Pump. (Sits back, looks embarrassed)

(Buffy and Riley exchange another amorous look, more hand stroking)

WILLOW: What are you doing there?

GILES: I'm, um, uh, it's a, a meeting of, uh, grownups. It couldn't possibly be of any interest to you lot.

RILEY: Buffy, hey, look at the time. Don't you, uh, have a class?

BUFFY: Yeah, in about 20 minutes.

RILEY: Yeah, but ... I have that ... thing... (Buffy gets it)

BUFFY: Right, that ... thing, we could ... squeeze in ... before.

RILEY: Yeah.

(They get up)

BUFFY: Bye!

RILEY: Gotta run.

(Giles waves his paper)

WILLOW: (stretching, grinning) They, they're probably going to- (Tara grins)

GILES: Yes, thank you Willow, I did attend university in the Mesozoic era, I do remember what it's like.

Giles continued talking. "Don't you have class with Buffy, Willow?" 

"Yeah. Later."

Tara stood up. "I- I, uh, I need to go. I've got a paper to write."

Willow looked up to her. "I'll see you later?"

Tara smiled as she nodded. "Yeah..." She turned around to Giles. "G-Goodbye Mr. Giles..."

"Goodbye Tara." He looked towards Willow who was watching Tara walk away. "It's odd having to get used to someone calling me that. You're friendship with Tara seems to be coming along nicely."

Willow's gazed turned to him. "It is. She's great."

"And everything has gone well? I mean, we know what happened last time you were..." Willow glared at him. She was being careful with magick ever since that day she'd accidentally done that I will it so spell. "I only meant... How advanced do you think her powers are?"

"She's way more powerful than me. But I've gotten a lot better. My concentration and energy have practically doubled."

"Yes, well, connections with similar energies tends to do that. It's just after Amy and her mother..."

"We don't have to worry about that."

"And you trust her? I mean to bring her into, you know, this."

Willow was a little peaked. "She helped Buffy when Faith... I trust her more than Anya and she's a Scooby. She doesn't even have powers and if she did she'd be on the opposite side of good anyway."

Giles was stunned by her reaction. "True, but Anya is Xander's... There's no reason to get upset with me Willow. I just want you to be safe... Well, you know I trust your judgement above all others." Giles stood up. "I'm going to go have a look at the library here on campus. See if they've got anything good."

Willow half smiled at him. "Slayer type kinda books are on the third floor. Back shelf."

Giles nodded and grinned. "Thank you Willow. Have a good day."

Willow was sitting on Tara's bed later that afternoon. "So Buffy took off with Riley after class who knows where and this shirt was just screaming for me to wear it. So I borrowed it, without asking. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Tara was sitting on her floor mixing some liquid in a wooden bowl. She watched the liquid drop into the bowl after raising it with the spoon. "It looks purple-y now. Is it supposed to be purple?"

Willow looked down to her. "Did you measure it correctly?"

"Yes."

Willow held her hand out. "Let me look at it..."

Tara stood up and handed her the bowl. She leaned over to read the book Willow had sat down on her bed. "Two spoons. That's what I put in it."

Willow was distracted by Tara, mainly Tara's cleavage that could be seen via the fitting tank top Tara was wearing. "Um, what oil are you wearing today?"

Tara looked over to her. "Huh?" Their faces were dangerously close together. "A-African musk."

"It's yummy."

Tara shyly smiled. "Thank you."

Both girls affectionately stared at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, Willow jumped back. The liquid in the bowl had accidentally spilled onto Buffy's top.

Tara quickly reached to the floor for a rag. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Willow shook her head. "It's my fault. I lost control. O-of the bowl. Buffy's gonna kill me when she finds out."

Tara handed her a rag. "Here."

Willow reached for it. "I should take it off. I-I should clean it." Willow took off her shirt without any indecisiveness.

Tara looked at Willow in her bra and quickly turned around for her privacy.

Willow noticed this. "Hey, there's no need for that."

Tara walked to her closet. "I'm just grabbing a shirt for you." She walked back to Willow with her head low and didn't lift it even when she extended a top to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tara said without looking up. She turned around, again for Willow's privacy.

Willow smiled at her shyness. "You can turn around."

Tara did and her eyes widened when she saw Willow had not put on the top. She quickly shut her eyes tight. "Willow!"

Willow laughed. "I'm only in my bra... I change in front of Buffy all the time."

"Let me go rinse the shirt off." Tara extended her arm out to Willow, her eyes still shut.

Instead of handing her the shirt Willow gripped her hand. "Tara, open your eyes."

"No."

Willow giggled. "Come on. This is silly."

"Ok." Tara smiled and opened them.

"See... It's like a bikini top, only not..." Willow grinned.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Willow, I've seen bra's before. It's just..."

Willow stood up from the bed and stepped closer to Tara. "What?"

"It's... It's different. It's you." Willow caressed Tara's cheek and Tara smiled at her. "I'm going to the ladies room. Clean this shirt."

Willow put the top on as she watched Tara walk out. She sat down on Tara's bed and looked around the room. After a few minutes Tara came back.

"I did as best I could but the stain is still there. I hope Buffy will understand."

Willow was lying sideways on the bed. "Do your sisters have powers too?"

Tara was startled by the question. "What? Why did you think of that?"

Willow stretched her arms out. "You don't have any pictures of them. You noticed that? Of course you have. It's your room."

Tara sat down on the bed. "Why would I? I mean... I don't have pictures of them. I took the one of my mother from my grandmother's house. And, umm, yes. They have powers. But different ones."

Willow looked back to her mother's picture. "What kind do they have?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "Just different ones."

"Did your parents divorce? Is that why you were separated from them?"

"Willow..."

Willow sat up and reached for Tara's hand. "Why don't you want to talk bout it?"

Tara couldn't look at her. "Because."

"Tara, I'm sorry. I'm always prying. I guess that's why I'm research girl."

Tara shook her head. "No, Willow it's not you. It's me." Tara sighed. "Stuff happened... And, umm... I went to live with my grandmother - in Santa Fe. I saw them a couple of times after that, but last time I saw them...We sort of argued and..."

Willow kissed her hand. "I'm sorry."

Tara smiled. "It's ok... Look. Do you want to go somewhere?"

Willow smiled. "Where?"

The phone rang and startled Tara. Willow laughed.

"Hello... Hey Cassie. Yeah. Oh, tonight? But it's a waxing gibbous moon. Oh... Really? Well are you going to show up this time? Ok. Umm... "She looked to Willow. "I'll call you later. No! Cassiopeia... Bye." She hung up the phone and turned around to Willow. "Uh, that was Cassie."

Willow smiled. "I heard."

Tara walked over to her. "She and a couple of other girls are going to the hill. Tonight. For fun. Wanna go?"

"Do you want to?"

"I'd like that. But if you don't want to..."

"Then we'll go."

"No, you can't. That's, like, not allowed, or something. Isn't it, Tara?" 

Tara was shaken out of her Willow gazing trance by the sound of her name. "Huh? Yeah." Willow smiled at her.

"You didn't even hear what I said." Arielle pouted.

Nervous, Tara bit her lower lip. "I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. It doesn't matter."

Diana interjected, "She said that you cant do majick while you're on your period. I told her you can. I mean, who made that up? If that's not some patriarchal appropriation then I don't know what is."

"Well..." Willow stopped talking as soon as all eyes were on her. She'd hardly even said a word besides 'hello' since arriving with Tara. The three girls looked at her expectantly. "Um... Nothing."

"Willow..." Tara glanced at her with a smiled and a 'go ahead' nod.

Willow shook her head with an awkward smile. "I forgot what I was going to say." She stared down at the grass escaping from under the corner of the blanket.

Arielle continued, "Well, you just shouldn't."

"Why not?" Diana asked stubbornly. "There is nothing more feminine than menstruating. Well, unless you get the horrendous cramps and devilish attitude. Those sure aren't fun."

As Diana and Arielle continued their talk on menstruation and majick, Willow and Tara kept looking at each other. A smile here, a shy downward gaze there, a raised eyebrow, a wrinkle of the nose.

"'Choo!" Tara sneezed.

"Blessed be."

"Bless you."

"Gazundheit." Diana and Arielle stared at Willow. "Umm..." Tara's smile gently radiated more than the nearly full moon. Again, Willow and Tara were lost to the ensuing conversation.

"Tara?" Diana asked for the third time as she dipped a piece of apple into a honey filled bowl.

"Huh?" Tara was confused for a second. For a moment there it was just she and Willow's eyes. Where had Diana come from?

"I asked if midnight was the best time for banishing magic. I want to get rid of my roommate's boyfriend."

Willow grinned at Tara. "You can't go wrong the midnight of a waning moon with the north wind blowing. But you shouldn't use it on a person. You know that." Tara grabbed a thin piece of apple and dipped it into the honey.

Diana exhaled, "I know. It's just I'd like some privacy once in a while you know. I wish I had a single dorm like you. Speaking of which, where is Cassie?"

Tara held her free hand up trying to not let the honey fall onto the blanket. "I-I don't know."

"God, the moon is so beautiful." Willow didn't realize she had said that out loud.

"Yeah it is, isn't it? Makes you want to just rip off your clothes and run around naked." Arielle laughed.

"Or, during a full moon, turn into a werewolf and howl at the moon." Diana added.

Willow visibly became uncomfortable. Her thoughts pondering that her ritual of paying attention to Oz's lunar schedule had ceased. But how? Why?

"Come on, lets do it." Diana dared Arielle. Both girls stood up as they giggled and began to run around the blanket in circles. They started to sing and skip to a beat. Laughter consumed the air.

"Willow..." Tara asked softly. "Are you ok?" She was about to reach her hand out to the redhead but withdrew it as soon as Diana and Arielle plopped themselves down on the blanket again, fully clothed, just breathless.

"I knew you'd be too chicken." Diana managed to say between breath and laughter.

"I'm alright." Willow lied. "I just haven't seen a moon properly in a really long time." Her thoughts led her back to the Sunnydale High School library where she would watch over Oz during the full moon period. She'd hardly been able to see it through the small bookcage's window and suddenly realized how much she'd actually missed it. But then, a flash of Oz and Veruca, naked, locked up together by Oz himself.

"Gosh, I'm so beat. I need to start exercising." Arielle said a she sat up. "Maybe we should meditate. Did anyone bring any colored candles?"

"No." Diana replied.

"Um, I didn't." Tara said, her eyes never leaving Willow.

Willow shook her head slowly. "No."

Arielle stood up. "Well, you women just suck. What kinda witches are you anyhow?" Diana laughed. "I'm going back to campus."

Diana stood up as well. "Hey, I'll go with you... Tara?"

Tara turned to her, "Yes?"

"Are you and Willow coming?"

Tara looked to Willow who just shrugged her shoulders at first but then shook her head. "I'd like to stay a little bit longer, if you don't mind."

Tara smiled understanding her. "I guess we'll see you later then." she said turning to Diana.

The two girls had already finished picking up their belongings. "Well, just drop off my blanket tomorrow. Or just bring it to the next meeting." Diana said as she bent down to kiss Tara's cheek.

"Ok. I will."

Arielle did the same. "Good night Tara Bella. Willow, it was great meeting you."

"Yeah." Diana chimed in as they turned to walk away.

"You too. Bye." Willow said contemplating the display of affection and reverence the two girls had towards Tara. It was fascinating to see how different Tara acted around other people. She was always so shy around Willow, but around these witches she seemed in control.

"Good night." Tara said after them.

"Blessed be." The two parting girls chorused.

"Tara Bella?" Willow smiled as soon as they were out of view.

Tara shyly lowered her head. "Yeah, um, one of my many names." She cradled her legs with her arms. "Do you have a nickname?"

Willow smiled. "Yeah. I'm called Will a lot. Wills... You know Red - by Spike... and Faith." Willow saw Tara's lips curl up into a smile. "They look to you as if you were their elder."

"Yeah? Well, they're first year students. Uh..." She realized Willow was a freshman as well. "Not that - I mean, they think I know everything because I've been practicing longer. But, I don't." Tara's eyes scanned the meadow.

"It's just... You seem so quite all the time. Around others. It's interesting."

"I get nervous... around some people. New people." A small breeze began to puff. Tara shivered.

"Are you cold?" Willow asked getting ready to take off her own jacket to give it to her.

"No... Really. It's ok."

"I don't want you to get sick."

Tara smiled. "I won't. You can't really catch a cold."

Willow got up and sat down next to Tara. "Well, then, maybe my body heat will help you." She put her arm around her.

Willow stared at Tara's profile under the moonlight. Her hair, usually dark blonde, glistened like gold. The side of her face was striking, accentuated by the light of the moon. Willow reached out and gently traced her fingers over Tara's face. Starting from her delicate ear which held her hair behind it, down her cheekbone, over the valley of the cheek, to the chin, and resting on her ruby lips. She suddenly felt a burst of warmness all over her body.

Tara's eyes slowly deviated to Willow. "Willow..." she whispered.

The redhead almost couldn't get the word out, "Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Tara turned to her. "Your heart seems to want to escape."

"What?" Willow asked almost struck mute by the intensity of Tara's eyes upon her own.

Tara looked down, "It's beating up against my shoulder."

Willow began to move away. "I'm sorry."

Tara quickly looked up to her. "No... It's just..." she tentatively moved back under her arm, "Earlier you just seemed... distant."

Willow half smiled. "Yeah... I was just thinking..."

"About?" Tara's eyes darted to her skirt curled up against her legs.

A montage of Oz memories flooded Willow's mind ceasing her response.

Tara ran her fingers over the hem of her skirt. "Oz, huh?"

Willow's eyes followed Tara's arm down to where her red boots were exposed. "Yes."

Tara brushed off an imaginary wrinkle on her thigh. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

Willow sighed. "I was just thinking about how I stopped writing him letters three months ago."

"Why?" Tara softly asked as her face turned to Willow.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I started writing the letters because I missed him. I foolishly kept thinking that he'd come back before I even finished them and I wouldn't have to worry about having to fill him in on everything he'd missed out on. But... They began to turn into some sort of journal were 'Dear Daniel' was just the intro to the daily adventures of the Scoobies or life at UC Sunnydale. They stopped being emotional, you know, and became an essay... The last time I started a letter... I didn't know what to write. I didn't even know how to begin it."

"They were cathartic."

"Yeah. Things are so different now. I'm happy again."She noticed she was now holding Tara in her arms. As she squeezed Tara closer, Willow realized that Tara's head was resting comfortably between her shoulder and collarbone. Her lips nearly touching her neck.

"Yeah." Willow breathed in the scent of the blonde witches hair. Tara thoughtfully shuffled herself out of Willow's arm.

"What?" Willow asked concern by the movement.

Tara half smiled. "It's just your back... I'm hurting it."

Willow shook her head. "No... You weren't." But Tara was right. Willow straightened out her back not knowing exactly what to say or do. She wanted Tara in her arms again. She realized for the first time how much she actually loved holding her. Tara just shyly smiled.

"So, you want to know what my favorite thing to do under a full moon is?" Tara asked bashfully.

"What?" Willow smirked. Various mischievous scenarios popped up. She proceeded to discreetly scold herself for having such thoughts.

Somehow Tara knew what she was thinking and laughed, "Not that! I only meant lying down and watching the clouds run by the moon... If there are any clouds. And, fully clothed."

Willow blushed and lowered her head. "I... What?" She marveled at how Tara was able to sense her so well. "I didn't... How? Oh, forget it."

Tara had already settled onto the blanket with her bag supporting her head. Willow accompanied her. "Um, Tara..." Willow said as she turned to her thinking how her crucifix and stake were not easily accessible under her head.

Tara just kept staring up at the moon. "Yes?"

"Um... We can't see demons coming up to us. Just in case, you know?" Again, Willow couldn't tear her eyes away from Tara's profile. She saw her nose crinkle as she laughed.

Tara sat up and Willow followed. They sat opposite each other. With a soft, hush voice, Tara spoke. "Close your eyes... Imagine a white light, brilliant as a halo, surrounding us. Are you doing that?" She looked to Willow whose eyes were closed and who hummed her reply. "Now repeat after me... May this pure circle of white light envelop me..."

Willow mouthed, "May this pure circle of white light envelop me."

Tara traced the moonlight upon Willow's face with her eyes. "And shall no harm or ill intent enter its vicinity."

"And shall no harm or ill intent enter its vicinity."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be..." Willow opened her eyes onto Tara's. "Does that really work?"

"Yes it does. You can do it for anything, anywhere... anyone." Tara turned back to the moon.

As planted, Willow's thoughts led her to Oz. "Even if they are not near you?"

Tara carefully smiled at her. "Yes... You can use a picture, o-or something that belongs to him. Just envision the circle of light protecting him."

Willow felt like she was about to cry, her heart clouded by Tara's concern and care for Oz even though she knew he was her competition. Competition? There was only Tara for her now. But she didn't really know how to tell her.

"Willow?" Tara asked again. "Where did you just go?"

"What? Sorry...I, uh..." Willow shook her head. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Willow could not believe she had asked that. Her eyes widened in horror. "I mean, I'm sure you have. I was just wondering if you've... Uh. Not wondering that. I just meant if..." Willow gently slapped her forehead and whispered aloud, "Stop babbling!"

Tara's eyes were wide with shock but her mouth was forming a smile. "Willow..."

"I'm sorry. It's just I babble when I'm nervous and there's really no reason to be nervous. A-after all we're just lying here innocently, you know... And we've already done the cuddling and sort of kissed... And I'll just be quiet."

Tara sighed. "Willow... I've had boyfriends before... And girlfriends. One." Willow suddenly found herself slightly jealous of the other girl, who ever she had been. "But... It wasn't... It wasn't real, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"That... Those were just, you know. We liked each other and we... Nothing like a real relationship. Not like you and Oz."

Willow reached for Tara's hand and cupped it. "Tara. I just want you to know that... Well, there is no me and Oz anymore. I mean, I love him. I always will but...I don't know. I like you. And even though he's still with me... I like where I am now. Here, with you." She smiled nervously at Tara. "I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

Willow fidgeted nervously. "So if I were to kiss you right now - for real - you wouldn't slap me or anything, right?" Willow bit her lower lip. "Or turn me into a frog? I-I don't like frogs."

Tara's laugh calmed Willow's heart. "You don't like frogs? Why?"

"Just because. I have issues with frogs. A-and spiders. And why are you changing the topic?"

"I did?" Willow nodded. "I-if you were to kiss me, right now, I'd probably - faint." Tara chuckled.

"Your hands are shaking." Willow observed as she began to inch forward towards the blonde. "Are you cold?"

Tara noticed this and was paralyzed in place. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because..." Tara was trying hard to stop shaking but couldn't. She bit her lower lip.

The gap between the two witches was slowly closing in as Willow kept inching her upper body forward. "Tara..."

She was hardly able to say, "Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"... yes."

Willow smiled and whispered, "Good." as she closed her eyes.

But Tara interrupted. "Oh, wait."

Willow's eyes opened. She froze. "What?"

Tara shyly smiled and said, "My, uh, gum." She timidly looked around.

"Tara..." Willow laughed as she held her cupped right hand up to the blonde.

Tara smiled. "I'll just flick it to the side but, thank you. It's, uh, biodegradable." After flicking the gum aside she looked to Willow.

Willow's heart was about to detonate. She couldn't believe how sexy Tara looked throwing off her gum. She couldn't believe how sexy Tara looked, period. Willow watched Tara moved her head down and saw her hair fall covering her face. Willow reached out and pulled it behind her ear. She gently stroked Tara's cheek on her way down to Tara's chin. Willow gently pulled her face close.

Their lips met. Softly, at first. Then, slowly, their mouths opened up. As the kiss intensified between them Tara cupped Willow's face with her hands. No longer shaking, Tara's hands were warm and tingled Willow's cheeks as they touched her skin. The direct current traveled down her neck to her chest. Willow, wanting to feel Tara within the boundaries of her own fingers, moved her hands up only to accidentally brush against Tara's breast. Startled, Tara broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Willow wanted back in Tara's mouth. She wanted to kiss her again and again and feel her body close. "Tara..."

She shyly looked down. "N-no. It's my fault. I was just surprised."

Willow sighed. "Wow, I need to sit down."

"You are siting down."

"Oh, good. 'Cause I can't feel my legs."

Tara smiled. Her face shimmered like an angel in the moonlight. Willow noticed Tara moving closer. She smiled. Willow smiled. And then, they kissed again.

Willow felt Tara molding into her. Their mouths, their hands, their upper bodies pressed against each other. Holding, caressing, touching with complete softness yet comprehensively intense. Willow sighed as Tara playfully bit her lower lip. Tara giggled as Willow kissed her nose. Willow could feel Tara's pulsating energy as her fingers traced her neck. Tara's fingers running through Willow's hair magnified the heat emerging from Willow's body. Willow, gently and very softly, wordlessly persuaded Tara down onto the blanket. Tara allowed herself to roll back, their lips never parting.

"Do you hear Gregorian chanting?" Willow asked with a tiny smile as she looked down at Tara.

"Huh?" Tara looked up at Willow. Her eyes, reflected in the moonlight, were moist.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked, hoping she hadn't hurt Tara.

"No," she sniffled, "Yes, I just got some sand in my eye."

"Oh... Hey, there's no sand around here." Willow smiled. She understood. "I, I also feel like that."

"Willow..."

How she loved to hear her say her name. "Yes?"

"This is - intense."

"I know." Willow leaned on her left side, her body facing Tara, and her head resting on her hand. Her eyes ran through Tara lying in front of her. "Are you all right?"

Tara breathed in, Willow watched her chest rise and fall. "Yes."

"Do you want to stop?" Willow inquired. Even through Tara's sweater Willow could see the outline of Tara's breasts. Breasts Willow was finding herself very magnetize by. She moved her free hand on Tara's tummy.

"No, I don't want to stop." Tara turned her head towards Willow. Both witches looked deep into each other's eyes.

"But..." Willow added concerned that there just might be an objection.

"No but...Just... I, I think I'm falling in love with you." Tara quickly looked away.

Willow was shocked by the revelation but tried to play it off. "Umm... Wow. And here I was thinking I was just getting a little bit of nookie." Tara looked back at her with an expression of hurt on her face. It pained Willow. "No, I... I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that... I, I've never felt like this before. I mean I have, but not with a, uh..." Willow watched Tara sit up and did too. "What's wrong?" She saw a tear stream down Tara's cheek. "Tara? I'm sorry. I..."

Tara shook her head as she wiped her cheek. "No, it's not..." She looked up to Willow and instantaneously her eyes were drawn to something else.

"What?" But Tara was speechless, all she could do was point behind Willow. Willow spun around. She saw a huge, horned demon heading towards them.

Willow jumped up in front of Tara and guarded her with her arms. "It's an Oreptor demon."

"What?"

Willow bent down to her bag but realized it contained nothing to fight off demons, just vampires. "Shit!"

Tara spoke. "Willow, we have the psychic shield."

Willow turned to her. "Will it work?" She twisted back to the demon that was now a couple of feet away. But, instead of charging towards the two witches, he was just standing there... staring. At Tara.

"Go away." Willow shouted, flinging her arms out at the Oreptor.

The demon, ignoring Willow, focused its eyes on the blonde witch. Willow noticed Tara was still sitting down, her back upright, her hands crossed over her legs, in the middle of a starefest with the demon. Soon enough, the Oreptor nodded and turned to walk away.

Willow was speechless for about half a minute as Tara stared down on the blanket. "Ok, now that was just insane. What did you just do?" She knew Tara's eyes were powerful, but she didn't understand what had just happened with the demon.

"N-nothing. I told you... The shield."

"No, that wasn't the shield. It didn't even get that close to us. You were, like. having some sort of psychic conversation with it." Willow sat herself in front of Tara who still had not raised her head to her.

"No, I-I didn't."

Willow reached out to Tara's face and held it up. "Tara..."

"All I did was warn him."

"What?! Why?! How?! You can talk to demons?" Willow withdrew her hand and folded her arms over her chest.

"No... I mean... Willow, I'm a witch." She said it as if Willow should have understood what she meant.

But Willow didn't. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a witch too but I can't do that."

Tara shook her head. "You're different."

"Maybe you're the one that's different."

Tara glared at Willow. "And, what's that supposed to mean?" Willow was surprised by her tone.

"What? I'm not talking about... Hey. I was kissing you too, remember? We're both different. Or not. Because it's ok to..."

"That's not what I am talking about!" Tara stood up.

"Well, what..." Willow stood up as well. "Why are we arguing again?" Tara was looking to the ground nervously. "Of course you can talk to demons. You're this powerful witch that can do all sorts of stuff and..." But Willow trailed off, staring at Tara with her arms crossed over her chest and her hair covering her face again. Tara reached up and pulled it behind her ears, going back to her original pose when done. The moonlight created a mystical radiance around Tara. Willow sighed at the sight of her. "You are so beautiful." She unhooked Tara's arms and held them.

Tara slowly looked up in disbelief. "W-what?"

Willow moved closer. "You heard me." She smiled as she wrapped Tara in her arms and gently hugged her.

Tara shyly lowered her head. "Yeah I did. I just didn't believe it."

"Well, believe me." Willow kissed Tara's forehead. "Hey, look!" She held her head up to the sky.

"What?"

"Over there... Shooting star. Look! Another."

"Yeah." Tara kissed Willow's cheek.

Willow turned to Tara. "It's sad about shooting stars."

"What do you mean?"

"They're a fallacy. They're in fact a meteor vaporizing in the earth's atmosphere... Burning up... Sinking towards death." Willow frowned, saddened by her thoughts. "And real stars are actually dead masses that shine posthumously. So what you're seeing is really the light of a dead star. You're seeing the past."

"But, Willow... You shouldn't think about the death of the star. No matter what happened, the last thing you should remember about it is its beauty – and that it existed. Besides, new stars are forming every second. New beginnings every minute."

How Tara understood her was beyond Willow. "New beginnings every minute." Willow sighed and kissed Tara.

Next day...

(Cut to exterior of Lowell House. Loud party music, people walking in and out, holding beers. Cut to inside, more of the same. Xander, Buffy, Willow and Tara standing together.)

(Shot of Buffy looking across the room and smiling.)

FORREST VOICEOVER: You're kidding.

(Shot of Graham, Forrest and Riley by the stairs holding beers. Riley's looking across the room (at Buffy), not paying attention.)

FORREST: Mason requested to go on patrol?

GRAHAM: He just didn't want the girls to see him with his eyebrows all burnt off.

(Shot of Riley smiling across the room at Buffy.)

(Shot of Buffy smiling back.)

FORREST: He's lucky that's all he lost.

GRAHAM: You shoulda seen it, Rye. Weird as hell.

RILEY: (not listening) Mm-hmm.

(Forrest and Graham frown, look where Riley's looking. Cut to Buffy and the gang.)

WILLOW: How many kids?

XANDER: I dunno, a whole herd of them. And some parents to boot. (Buffy glances at him, then looks past him and smiles) It was kind of embarrassing, which, welcome to life with Anya.

TARA: So you don't even know if she's coming tonight.

XANDER: I'm thinking no. She was... pretty upset. Which, makes me wonder, is it me? Am I the crazy one? (Willow and Tara shrug at each other)

BUFFY: (still looking at Riley, not listening) Uh-huh. Absolutely.

(The others look where Buffy's looking.)

WILLOW: Hey, Buffy, this might be a good time to mention that someone, so not me, spilled something purply on your new peasant top which I would never borrow without asking. Still love me?

BUFFY: Uh-huh.

(Willow and Tara look at each other and laugh.)

(Buffy ponders for a moment, then looks at Willow.)

BUFFY: Huh? What about my peasant top?

WILLOW: Nothin'.

TARA: (quickly) Xander was just talking about Anya.

(Buffy nods.)

XANDER: Oh, it's nothing much. Just feeling pretty glad right now that a certain ex-demon doesn't have any powers.

(Buffy's attention is gone again, staring over at Riley.)

(Cut to Willow and Tara sitting on the stairs.)

WILLOW: Horses, like big ... tall ... teeth that can take your arm off horses?

TARA: Well, sure. I learned to ride when I was a kid. It's fun. (Smiling) And, by the way, most horses don't like arm very much.

(Willow looks uncertain.)

WILLOW: I had a bad birthday party pony thing when I was four. I, I look at horses and I see really big ponies.

TARA: You should ride with me sometime. I guarantee safety and fun.

(Willow smiles.)

WILLOW: Well... if you promise you'll look after me.

(Puts her hand on Tara's knee. Tara suddenly jumps back.)

TARA: Don't touch me!

(Willow frowns in confusion.)

TARA: That's ... just disgusting. (Standing up)

WILLOW: (standing) Tara ... what's the matter?

TARA: (panting) I don't, I don't know.

WILLOW: I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to ... are-are you feeling okay?

TARA: I'm f-fine, I just wanna ... (pointing upstairs) go to the bathroom ... (runs up the stairs)

(Willow watches her go, concerned.)

(Cut to Xander still pounding on the door.)

WILLOW: Buffy! Riley!

XANDER: Buffy!

(Tara turns and looks behind them)

XANDER: We gotta get them outta there.

(Tara starts to walk away while Willow and Xander stare at the writhing thorns still growing from under the door.)

(Tara walks to the balcony and looks down on the main floor. The people are looking around as the building starts to shake. People scream and run around. Glass rattling, everything shaking. The people scream and run toward the door. Suddenly there's a strong tremor and everyone falls onto the floor including Tara, Willow and Xander. People get up and run around.)

(Shot of Spike sitting calmly in his chair as people run around panicking. Spike smiles.)

SPIKE: Well, this party's starting to liven up after all.

(Suddenly straps shoot out of the chair he's sitting in, wrapping around his chest, wrists, legs, and one over his mouth. He drops his plastic cup of beer.)

SPIKE: Mmph!

(Cut to exterior of Lowell House. Xander helps Julie out. Tara, Willow, Spike, and Anya are there. Julie immediately runs off. Spike takes out a cigarette and lights it.)

WILLOW: We have to go back in there.

ANYA: Why?

XANDER: Because Buffy and Riley are trapped.

ANYA: So? (Willow and Tara look surprised) She's the Slayer, he's a big soldier boy, what do they need you for?

XANDER: Anya, look around! There's ghosts and shaking, and people are going all Felicity with their hair... We're fresh out of superpeople, and somebody's gotta go back in there. (Deep breath) Now who's with me?

(Willow and Tara hesitate.)

SPIKE: I am.

(Everyone looks at Spike in surprise.)

SPIKE: I know I'm not the first choice for heroics ... (drops his cigarette and grinds it out with his foot) and Buffy's tried to kill me more than once. And, I don't fancy a single one of you at all. But... (pauses) Actually, all that sounds pretty convincing. (Frowns, shakes his head and walks away.) I wonder if Danger Mouse is on.

ANYA: Xander, let's get out of here.

XANDER: You wanna bail, fine. (Points into house) I'm going back in there, and I'm not coming out till I bring my friend with me.

(He walks to the door, opens it, peeks inside. Takes a few steps in, then something invisible pushes him out. He flies backward and lands several yards down the path. Groans and makes a pained face. Shot of

Anya looking upset.)

XANDER: Or ... it ... could be Watcher time.

WILLOW: We'll, we'll go to Giles'.

TARA: No, no, wait, he, he isn't there. He was going to the Espresso Pump.

WILLOW: Right, he-he told us not to come. He, he needed some grownup time.

(They hurry off.)

(Cut to Giles in the coffee bar, playing a guitar. He's wearing casual clothes and has an earring in his left ear. Lots of people are sitting and watching/listening.)

GILES: (sings) No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated...

(Shot of Anya, Willow, Xander and Tara watching, amazed. Willow's and Anya's mouths hanging open.)

ANYA: Oh.

WILLOW: Wow.

GILES: (sings) To be fated...

XANDER: Um, could we go back to the haunted house? Cause, this is creeping me out.

TARA: Does he do this a lot?

XANDER: Sure. Every day the earth rotates backward and the skies turn orange.

GILES: (sings) But my dreams, they are as empty, as my conscience... (Notices the kids watching, looks embarrassed but keeps singing) seems to be...

(Willow smiles.)

GILES: (sings) I have hours, only lonely...

WILLOW: Now I remember why I used to have such a crush on him.

GILES: (sings) ...my love is vengeance?...

TARA: Well, he is pretty good.

GILES: (sings) ...that's never free-ee....

ANYA: (agreeing) His voice ... is pleasant. (All three girls are riveted.)

XANDER: What?!

GILES: (sings) No one knows what it's like... unintelligible

WILLOW: Oh, come on, he is kinda sexy.

GILES (sings) Like I do...

XANDER: I'm fighting total mental breakdown here, Will. No more fueling the fire please.

GILES: (sings) And I blame you...

(The song trails off as we cut back to Lowell House, now deserted, wreckage everywhere. The camera pans across the room and up the stairs to Riley's door, just like before, only now the vines cover the entire door and much of the ceiling and floor nearby. Muffled howling and screeching noises.)

(Cut to the college library. Giles pacing while the others sit at a table.)

GILES: When you called to Buffy and Riley, they didn't cry out or, or respond in any way?

ANYA: (bored) No. They're probably dead.

XANDER: Unless they're too busy doin' it to answer.

GILES: Doing what? (Sits at the table across from Xander)

XANDER: You know, for a god of acoustic rock, you're ... kind of naive.

GILES: (rolls his eyes) I didn't think you meant ... In the midst of all that, do you really think they were keeping it up?

(Everyone looks at him.)

GILES: Oh, for a different phrasing.

WILLOW: (Looking through an old book) Well, see, that's the thing. People all over the party were starting to act ... weird. (Quietly) Sexually.

GILES: In what way?

WILLOW: You know. (Embarrassed) Ways.

GILES: Well, it could be some form of, uh, succubi, or a satyr's prank. It could even be energy coming from the, the lab underneath the Lowell fraternity.

WILLOW: It wasn't always a fraternity, look!

(They all reach over to look at her book.)

WILLOW: (reading) "Between 1949 and 1960, the Lowell Home for Children housed upwards of 40 adolescents: runaways, juvenile delinquents, and emotionally disturbed teenagers from the Sunnydale area."

TARA: Children? Did any of them, um, die in there?

GILES: If there were deaths, then, uh, perhaps we're dealing with a fairly ... standard haunting.

WILLOW: It doesn't say. It's mostly about the old house director, Genevieve Holt. "Sunnydale Children's Aid. 30 years of community service. Giving disadvantaged kids the love and care they deserve."

GILES: When did she die?

WILLOW: (looks at book, looks up at Giles) She didn't.

"Where is she?" asked the watcher.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. Xander answered instead, "I'd guess, the retirement home."

"Well then let's go see this woman. Maybe she can help us."

Willow was confused. "All of us?"

"Now?!," Anya pouted.

Xander agreed. "Don't you think that's a little Gestapo like?"

Giles nodded. "You're quite right. The five of us may be too much."

Willow noticed Tara was still upset and offered, "Tara and I will stay behind... See if we can come up with anything more."

Anya approved. "Yes. I will help with the research."

Willow looked at her. "It's ok. I think we can handle it."

Anya whined as Xander held his hand out to her. "But, I don't like old people."

"Ahn, honey, you don't like any kind of people. This is a great opportunity to teach you people skills."

Giles turned back to Willow. "All right then. Willow, Tara... Look for the usual - hauntings, poltergeists, et cetera, et cetera. I'll leave a message at your room when we've found out something."

Willow looked to them as they walked off. "Ok." She turned back to Tara who still had her head hung low. "Tara..."

"I was possessed. That's what it had to be. Cause I-I..."

Willow could hardly hear her. "It's ok."

Tara shook her head. "It was horrible. How I felt. To say those w-words to you..."

Willow reached out. "I understand."

Tara finally looked up to her. "They were spirits. That's what it was. Children's spirits. All over the house. They felt like... "

Willow softly chuckled. "This information... Could have been useful two minutes ago - when they were still here."

"No, but they are not dead. We still need to find out what happened to them. To help them..."

Willow held her hand. "Giles will find out."

"There are different types of b-binding rituals we can perform. Or banishing. We just need to know what h-happened."

"What did the spirit feel like?"

"Cold... Distant... Started to quote the Bible when you... you touched me."

Willow frowned. "That's awful."

"It's my fault. I had my guard down. T-that's probably how it got in. I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings."

Willow smiled. "Well, neither was I." Tara shyly smiled. "I guess we should go to my room and wait for Giles to call. There's not much else we can do here."

Tara shrugged her shoulders as she smiled. "I guess."

Willow leaned in. As her lips drew nearer to Tara's mouth, the electricity between them intensified the air. The first thing Willow felt was the warmth of Tara's lips as they gently touched her own. Unconsciously their lips parted and as their kiss intensified and deepened, bombardments of various electric currents traveled all over Willow's body. Currents she felt were starting from Tara and quickly making a voyage into her own. She reached for Tara's face and gently pulled her closer to her as Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist shortening their distance even more. Soon enough oxygen became an issue and both girls slowly parted.

Both girls sighed and knew not what to say.

"Uh..." Tara opened her eyes.

Willow smiled at her as she caressed Tara's face with her hands. "Wow"

Tara closed her eyes in ecstasy. "I should... I should go get some books...For when he calls."

But neither moved away from each other.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tara jumped back at the sound of knuckles pounding on the door. Her face flushed with blood.

"Willow?" It was Giles. "Willow..."

Willow jumped off the bed. "Giles!" She ran to open the door. "Books. You've brought books!"

"Yes." He said handing them to over to her as Anya and Xander followed behind him. "It's poltergeist children with repressed energy. We need to find what ritual to perform on the spirits so we can get Buffy and Riley safely out of the house. Tara..."

Tara had since stood up but was still flustered. "W-w-what?"

Xander spoke to Willow. "We need weapons. Where's Buffy's arsenal?" Willow pointed.

Giles asked Tara, "You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

Tara looked at him. "I, uh..."

"Why are you blushing?," Anya bluntly asked her.

Tara looked to Giles, "A-a binding spell."

Giles nodded. "Of course! What do we need?"

Tara looked at Willow as they spoke with out words. Giles noticed how they both communicated and was quite surprised by this.

Willow walked over to her side of the room. "I'll get the candles."

Tara followed her. "And I'll get the table and cloth."

Giles kept looking at them. "Umm... What should I do?"

Anya answered his question. "Giles, tell Xander here they are spirits. He doesn't seem to understand the word."

Cut to Tara spreading a red cloth on a table, then sitting in a chair. Willow brings candles and sets them on the table, sits down.

ANYA: What good are weapons against disembodied spirits, Xander? They have no ass to kick.

(We see Xander rummaging in Buffy's weapon chest.)

GILES: She's right. (Gets up, holding a book) You should just stay outside.

WILLOW: We'll bind the spirits long enough for you to get Riley and Buffy out.

XANDER: How much time will you buy us?

TARA: Could be tricky, we're calling upon the communal spirit of a certain time and place. (Willow lighting candles. Xander takes out weapons, hands one to Anya, holds a machete.)

XANDER: Let's go.

(Anya looks at the sword he gave her, and follows him.)

(Cut to Xander outside the Lowell House. He sighs.)

XANDER: What do you feel?

ANYA: (pressed against the window) Sad, afraid of being without you, and a little hungry.

XANDER: I meant about the house.

ANYA: Oh. Still haunted.

(Cut to the dorm room.)

TARA: Give me your hands. Form a circle.

(She and Willow and Giles hold hands, eyes closed.)

TARA: Children of the past, spirits of Lowell, be guided by our light. Come forth and be known to us.

GILES: Ho-how will we know when it works? (A noise. They all open their eyes and see a bunch of ghostly children standing around them.)

TARA: We'll know.

(They look around nervously.)

TARA: We implore you ... be still. (Ghost children watching silently)

GILES: Find it in your hearts to leave our friends passage.

WILLOW: Transform your pain. Release your past. And ... uh ... get over it.

(Giles looks at her, nervous. Willow shrugs.)

(The wind blows Willow's hair around. The children look up. Their hair is blowing too. The wind howls loudly. Screeching noises.)

TARA: (yelling) Find here the serenity you seek, the peace you -

(The red-covered table flies out from under their hands and crashes against the door. The wind stops. They look around.)

GILES: What's happened?

TARA: We lost them.

WILLOW: Xander.

Giles stood up. "We need to get to the house."

Tara looked at him. "I can try again."

Willow turned to her. "There's no time."

"Let's go." Giles was by the door.

Tara reached for Willow's hand. "Let me try again. Please."

Willow noticed she was serious. She looked over to Giles. "You go ahead. I'll stay here with her."

Giles nodded. "All right."

The room was quiet until the door was firmly shut.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked since Tara had sat down where the table used to be in a lotus position. Her back straight and head held high. Willow had never seen her so well poised and confident.

"I can get them to stop."

"How? We just tried it."

"Willow, I can do this. I'll banish them."

"What do you need?

Tara looked at her. "Nothing. Just concentration." She closed her eyes.

"Ok...."

Eyes shut she asked, "Willow, could you please sit in front of me?" Willow did as she was told. "Can I hold you hands too?" Willow wordlessly held out her hands to her. She looked at Tara's face as Tara psychically grabbed her hands.

"Close your eyes."

Willow was shocked. "How did you..." But she closed them without finishing her question.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess so. What do I need to do?"

"Lend me your energy."

As soon those words were spoken Willow felt herself out of breath. Energy was being sucked from her slowly. Starting in her toes, working it's way up her legs to her pelvis, up her stomach, her lungs, her throat and finally her head. She felt a burst of energy explode from her body. She opened her eyes and jumped back away from Tara.

"What just happened? What did you do?"

Tara tried to reach out to her, to calm her. "I - we expelled them. From, from the house. Buffy's ok. The house is clean."

Willow turned and sat on her bed breathing heavily. "What was that? How did you do that?"

Tara moved closer to her. "Willow..."

Willow shook her head. "No. I couldn't breathe."

Tara sat down next to her. "Just calm down. You're ok."

Willow looked at her. "Calm down? Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" She paused, realizing something. "You made the earthquake at the house, didn't you?"

Tara lowered her eyes to the bed spread. "We needed to get the people out of there. It wasn't safe for them to be in the house."

Willow sat back away from her. "How did you do that?" But Tara just shrugged her shoulders. "Tara, how?"

"I just did. I concentrate and it happens."

"An _earthquake_?" Willow couldn't believe it. "And that demon last night... Who are you?"

Tara looked up at her. "What?"

"Who are you? Or what are you?"

Tara was shocked by the questions. "Willow, I'm Tara. I'm a witch, just like you.

Willow shook her head. "I'm no where near as powerful as you."

Tara was visibly very uncomfortable now. "You are. You just..." She shook her head.

Willow never took her eyes off Tara. She watched Tara play with one of her pony tails and sigh. She watched her look at her and quickly look away. She noticed her nervously play with her hands and then rub her knees as a second sigh escaped. She saw her look over to Amy's cage and back to the bed spread, shaking her head again. Willow was growing more concerned as the silence continued. She slowly moved closer to her again. She wanted to just hold her in her arms and kiss her.

"Tara?"

Tara slowly looked up to her. "I have problems. Not, like. I don't mean it like that. You know, everyone has problems but I don't. I mean I do, but not those kinds of problems." Willow couldn't help but smile. Tara half smiled back. "The problems at home... One of them was that I was growing too powerful."

"Oh..."

"My sisters and I... The triangle. But we were unbalanced... They, uh, they were mischievous. And as they banded together my powers, um, doubled. But I hardly had any control over myself. I'd, uh... think - and things would happen. That's why I went to live with my grandmother. She, uh... She helped me."

"Why didn't your mother help you?"

"There was nothing she could do. I mean, they are just like her."

"What was that fight about? The one that you had the last time you saw them?"

At that very moment the phone rang. Willow moved to pick it up.

"Hello? Giles! Yes. Oh, good. How's everyone?... Eww... Tell her to put some ointment on that. All right then. I will. Good night." As Willow hung up she turned to Tara who was now picking up the candles and table. "I can do that..."

"It's ok." Tara looked to her. "I should go."

"Tara." Willow walked over to her. Tara stood in place, her eyes completely in love. "I'm not scared. If that's what you think."

"What?"

Willow pulled her into a hug. "I just needed some warning. I kinda like breathing. It's like a requirement for life." Willow looked into her eyes. "I know that you're good, and one of the most incredible people I have ever met in my life." Tara chuckled and softly shook her head. "Well, you know what I mean. Every little bit of information that you reveal about yourself only makes me lo-"Willow stopped herself realizing what she was about to say. She smiled at Tara. "Well, it makes me love you more."

"Willow..."

Willow smiled. "No talk. Just kiss. Ok?" Tara nodded. "Umm. We didn't bring the kids here did we?"

Tara giggled. "No..."

"Good."

End of Chapter 8


End file.
